Fuyu No Josei
by raynmond white
Summary: Sayuri Hikarine, una chica aparentemente normal, vera como su mundo da un giro de 180 grados al cumplir los quince años, y descubrir la verdad sobre su madre, que desapareció cuando era muy pequeña... Acompañada por un "muñeco alado" como ella le dice y un chico al que detesta, y cada vez más personas, Sayuri comenzara su formación como una bruja en el mágico mundo de Surigarasu
1. Secretos y verdades

_"¡hola a todos! Me llamo Sayuri Hikarine, tengo catorce años y curso tercero de secundaria. En tres días será mi cumpleaños número 15, es el día que más espero al año, porque significa que tendré todo un mes para estar con mi amado Oto-sama, Hirumo Hikarine."_

Se puede ver un edificio de cuatro pisos de alto bastante grande, de donde entraban y salían incontables adolescentes de diversas edades, que vestían o de negro o de blanco. En la entrada del edificio estaba un gran anuncio que decía "Academia Raiton Mizuiro" y sobre esas palabras, estaba un logo de una pluma blanca y una espada cruzadas formando una x sobre un escudo azul de bordes plateados. Conversando con un pequeño grupo de alumnos, iba una joven de unos 15 años alta, de piel bastante pálida, con una larga cortina de cabello liso azabache que le llegaba hasta poco después de su cadera, y ojos azul zafiro, con cuerpo de diosa griega; llevaba puesta la versión en blanco del uniforme, que consistía en una plisada algo corta de color blanco, una blusa abotonada de color blanco de manga corta, un saco femenino de color blanco de manga larga que llegaba hasta la cintura con el logo de la academia bordado en el lado izquierdo y una corbata roja, llevaba además zapatos escolares de color negro de tacón y medias blancas que le llegaban poco antes de la rodilla. También llevaba en el cuello, una delgada cadena de oro con un dije de un corazón hecho de diamante del tamaño de un limón pequeño.

-¿quieren venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños en tres días?-pregunto la morena a los seis estudiantes que la acompañaban, que eran tres varones y tres muchachas. Una rubia alta de ojos rojos, que usaba la versión en negro del uniforme, que era muy parecida, excepto porque era negro en lugar de blanco excepto en la camisa de botones; tenía busto mediano, y caderas anchas, y estaba tomada del brazo de un muchacho; miro a la morena y respondió:

-con gusto Hikarine-san,-dijo con un tono algo engreído. Entonces miro al muchacho que estaba tomado de su brazo. Se trataba de un joven bastante atractivo, de cabello rubio oscuro, piel clara-rosácea y ojos verde jade.- ¿te apuntas Takashi-chan?-dijo en tono coqueto, pero el muchacho que por lo visto se llamaba Takashi, solo la ignoro mientras miraba fijamente a Hikarine de una manera que hizo que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda a la morena.

-yo iré Hikarine-san.-dijo Takashi ignorando olímpicamente a la rubia, que frunció el ceño ante la actitud de su supuesto novio. Hikarine solo podía sentirse incomoda ante la actitud del muchacho.

Caminando distraídamente hacia el grupo, iba un joven de 15 años de piel pálida-rosácea, cabello rebelde de color rojo recogido en una pequeña coleta alta con una cadena de plata con una pluma blanca colgando de un mechón en el lado izquierdo de su rostro, y ojos celestes que llevaba puesta la versión en blanco del uniforme, que consistía en una camisa de bonotes blanca de manga larga, una chaqueta de manga larga de color blanco con bordes dorados y broches del mismo color con el logo de la academia bordado en el lado izquierdo y pantalones blancos. Apenas las miradas del pelirrojo y la de Hikarine se encontraron, fruncieron el ceño y salieron corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el director de la academia, Danichiro Mizuiro, repartiendo boletas de calificaciones. Se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad de mirada amable y paternal, de cabello castaño claro con un par de canas y ojos dorados.

-¡fuera de mi camino Hikarine!-exclamo el pelirrojo intentando llegar antes que la morena.

-¡hazte a un lado Nakamura!-exclamo ella en respuesta. Apenas llegaron con el director, este les sonrió amablemente y dijo:

-vaya, si son mis dos mejores alumnos, el señor Gingka Nakamura y la señorita Sayuri Hikarine, ¿que se les ofrece en este lindo día?-pregunto amablemente.

-¡quiero mis calificaciones por favor!-exclamaron los dos al unísono para luego mirarse el uno al otro con odio. El director soltó una breve risa ante la actitud tan habitual de los dos, saco dos boletas de calificaciones y dijo como todos los años desde el kínder:

-veamos, Biología: señor Nakamura, 108 puntos, señorita Hikarine, 115 puntos.

-¡en tu cara!-se burló Sayuri sacándole la lengua a Gingka.

-Química: señor Nakamura, 106 puntos, señorita Hikarine, 101 puntos.

-¡sí! ¡Chúpate esa Hikarine!-presumió Gingka.

-Historia: ambos tienen 100 puntos.

-¡hana kuso!-exclamaron frustrados al unísono.

-deporte: señor Nakamura, 110 puntos, señorita Hikarine, 99 puntos.

-igual que siempre.-dijo Gingka con una sonrisa altanera.

-literatura: señor Nakamura 102 puntos, señorita Hikarine, 125 puntos.

-igual que siempre.-se burló Sayuri con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-física: ambos tienen 114 puntos.

-¡Mina-sensei aku no musume!-gruñeron los dos en respuesta.

-matemáticas: señor Nakamura, 112 puntos, señorita Hikarine, 111 puntos.

-por un maldito punto.-murmuro ella con una venita de enojo en la frente.

-geografía, señor Nakamura, 103 puntos, señorita Hikarine, 114 puntos.

-por un hermoso punto /por un maldito punto.-dijeron al unísono.

-inglés: los dos llevan 105 puntos.

-Beika-sensei...-murmuraron furiosos.

-informática: 109 puntos los dos.

-odio las computadoras.-susurraron resentidos.

-y por último, y la más importante, pues nos dirá quien gano este año: Contabilidad.-Gingka y Sayuri cruzaron los dedos y empezaron a rezar en silencio por tener suerte.-el señor Nakamura tiene 120 puntos.-con eso logro que Gingka respirara tranquilo y que a Sayuri se le fuera el alma a los pies. Nadie le ganaba a Gingka Nakamura cuando se trataba de contabilidad.-y la señorita Hikarine tiene...121 puntos.-dijo el director Mizuiro con una amplia sonrisa. Gingka solo puso cara de "¡¿wtf?!" mientras que Sayuri comenzó a hacer el baile de la victoria mientras todos los demás aplaudían al ver como Sayuri le había ganado a Gingka ese semestre.

-¡en tu cara Nakamura!-se burló saboreando la victoria. Después de todo, no todos los días le ganabas a uno de los genios de la escuela en su asignatura favorita. Gingka solo la miro con desprecio, como siempre.- ¿qué? ¿Acaso no toleras el amargo sabor de la derrota?-dijo ella con una sonrisa altanera como la que Gingka le había dirigido hace poco.

-esto no se quedara así Bakarine.

-ya lo veremos Bakamura.-le espeto ella. Ambos solo se miraron con profundo odio, luego se dieron la vuelta, y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas.

 _10 minutos después..._

 _"Que gusto es volver a casa. Ya quiero mostrarle a Oto-san mis calificaciones. Seguro se alegrara"_ Pensaba Sayuri sonriente mientras entraba a una lujosa mansión de tres pisos con un gran jardín delantero, una piscina en el patio trasero, etc. La mansión estaba rodeada por una bonita cerca de metal plateado y en las dos entradas que había, estaban varios guardias de seguridad. Una criada le abrió la puerta a Sayuri haciendo una breve reverencia en señal de respeto.

-bienvenida a casa Hikarine-sama.-dijo la mujer. Sayuri solo sonrió levemente ante eso y dijo:

-no tiene que hacer eso Kokoro-oca-san, solo dígame Sayuri y la reverencia tampoco es necesaria.-dijo amablemente. La señora, cuyo nombre era Kokoro Purotekuta, solo sonrió dulcemente ante la habitual actitud de la joven a la que servía.

-lo se Hikarine-sama, pero me gusta demostrarle mi respeto a aquellos que lo merecen por más en contra que estén. El juez Masayoshi llamo mientras usted estaba en sus clases, dice que vuestro padre vendrá a primera hora el 21 julio.-Sayuri sonrío ampliamente al oírla y sus ojos brillaron de alegría.

-como me alegra escuchar eso. ¡Hola señor Purotekuta!-dijo Sayuri alegremente saludando a un hombre mayor que usaba un traje de sirviente formal. El hombre hizo una reverencia ante Sayuri, que se sonrojo levemente y dijo:

-bienvenida a casa Hikarine-sama.-dijo con voz dulce el hombre. Sayuri le dio un cálido abrazo y dijo:

-sabe que no tiene que decirme así, usted es como un segundo padre para mi Kiseki-oto-san.-el señor Purotekuta, correspondió al abrazo de Sayuri y dijo:

-¿cómo te fue hoy en el colegio oujo-sama?-dijo cariñosamente mientras su esposa le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-¡este año le gane a Nakamura!-dijo mostrándoles la hoja de calificaciones que el director le había entregado.

-estamos muy orgullosos de ti Yuri-chan.-dijo Kokoro apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Kiseki mientras le daba a Sayuri una mirada maternal. Para Sayuri, Kokoro era como una madre y Kiseki era un segundo padre, y para ellos, Sayuri era la hija que siempre quisieron pero nunca pudieron tener.

-el señor Hikarine estará muy orgulloso de ver las notas que se saca la genio que tiene por hija.-dijo cariñosamente la señora Kokoro.- ¿quién de ustedes dos gano este año?

-yo.-dijo con una sonrisa altiva.

-¿nunca se cansaran de esa tonta competencia?-pregunto el señor Kiseki con una sonrisa de lado.

-Nakamura es un anata no oca san seiko.-gruño ella en respuesta. Ambos adultos soltaron una risita ante el comportamiento infantil de Sayuri y Kokoro dijo:

-ya tienen quince años, ya deberían dejar de pelear tanto. Y conociéndote supongo que le restregaste en la cara que le ganaste, ¿me equivoco?

-pues...si...-dijo Sayuri, quien al escuchar el tono usado por Kokoro, estaba empezando a arrepentirse de actuar así frente a Gingka.

-¿y te parece que estuvo bien?-pregunto Kiseki con una mirada triste.

-en mi defensa, él siempre me restriega en la cara que gano cuando me gana.-intento defenderse Sayuri.

-creo que deberías disculparte con el joven Nakamura Yuri-chan.-dijo Kokoro. Sayuri bajo la cabeza y dijo:

-me disculpare con el cuándo lo vea.

 _Dos días después..._

-¡mañana viene mi oto-san!-exclamo Sayuri riendo a carcajadas mientras se deslizaba por la barandilla de la escalera de su hogar. Kokoro y Kiseki solo rieron levemente ante la actitud alegre de la joven.- ¡llevo esperando una eternidad!-grito feliz. Como era sábado, se había colocado una blusa azul claro con escote en v con una franelilla de color lila por debajo con mangas amplias hasta el codo, una falda de color azul rey que le llegaba antes de la rodilla y botas marrones de tacón hasta la rodilla.- ¡buenos días Kokoro-oca-san! ¡Buenos días Kiseki-oto-san!-dijo Sayuri.

-buenos días oujo-sama.-dijo la pareja al unísono mientras le servían el desayuno a Sayuri, que consistía en huevos revueltos, tostadas, tocino, una pequeña taza de frutas, un vaso de jugo de naranja y un pastelillo de chocolate de postre. Sayuri se terminó todo en menos de cinco minutos, guardo el pastelillo en un pequeño pañuelo blanco de seda, lo guardo en su bolso blanco, se despidió del matrimonio Purotekuta y salió a la calle a recoger el obsequio de cumpleaños de su padre, ya que casualmente ambos cumplían años el mismo día.

-...Zutto koi shikute shinderera seifuku dakede kaketeiku wa, mahou yo jikan o tomete yo, warau hito ni jamasarechauwa, nige dashitai no jurietto, demo sono no namae de yobanai de, so yone yubarenaku chane, sou janai to tanoshikunai wa, nee watashi yo ikitekureru?...-iba cantando en voz baja Sayuri con una voz dulce una de sus canciones favoritas de Hatsune Miku, Romeo & Cinderella. Pasó por varias tiendas viendo que era lo que vendían, aunque nada le atraía como para regalárselo a su padre. Pasó por una pastelería a recoger un pastel de dos pisos de color blanco con adornos azul zafiro que decía en letras plateadas "¡feliz cumpleaños Sayuri y Hirumo!" que le dieron en una caja celeste con un moño blanco. Paso también por varias decoraciones a una tienda de artículos de fiesta, mientras anotaba todo en una pequeña lista que traía.-pastel, listo; decoraciones, listo; bocadillos, los haré al llegar; invitaciones, las repartí la semana pasada y todos confirmaron que vendrán; traje de oto-san, Kiseki-oto-san lo recogió ayer; solo me falta mi vestido.-dijo entrando a una tienda de vestidos de alta costura. Una mujer que trabajaba en la tienda hizo una leve reverencia frente a Sayuri.

-buenas tardes señorita Hikarine, bienvenida.

-hola señora Furuya, es un placer verla de nuevo. Vengo a comprar un nuevo vestido.-dijo amablemente. La señora Furuya fue mostrándole a Sayuri varios vestidos, aunque ninguno le atraía mucho. Debido a que estaban llegando más y más clientes, la señora Furuya se disculpó con Sayuri y fue a atenderlos. Sayuri comenzó a pasear por la tienda, viendo algunos vestidos, hasta que vio una cabellera pelirroja muy familiar al lado suyo. Se volteo para confirmar sus sospechas y que sorpresa no se llevó al ver a Gingka Nakamura revisando el costo de un vestido de tirantes color crema; en lugar del uniforme escolar, llevaba puesta una camisa blanca abotonada, jeens gris oscuro, una chaqueta negra con las mangas arremangadas hasta el codo, igual que las mangas de la camisa y tenis blancos. Al sentir una familiar mirada de desprecio sobre su persona, Gingka se volteo y el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver a nada más y nada menos que a su eterna enemiga, Sayuri Hikarine.

-¿de compras Nakamura?-dijo fríamente ella intentando ser amable, aun sabiendo como respondería él.

-métete en tus asuntos Hikarine.

-oye solo intento ser amable.-replico ella. Gingka frunció el ceño al oírla.

-como si una malcriada niña rica como tu pudiera serlo.

-oye, solo quería disculparme por mi actitud de hace dos días.-dijo ella empezando a enojarse.-y no soy ninguna malcriada.

-si claro.-dijo el con sarcasmo.

-al menos no soy un malhumorado orgulloso que no sabe aceptar disculpas.-replico ella, también con sarcasmo.

-¿y tú en que momento pediste disculpas?

-ahora, lo siento por mi comportamiento hace dos días.-dijo ella con un leve tono rosa adornando sus pálidas mejillas. Gingka solo se quedó en silencio al oírla, no quería admitir que aceptaba las disculpas de Sayuri. Tenían una mala relación desde el jardín de niños y él era demasiado orgulloso como para dar el primer paso hacia la reconciliación.

-yo...pues...

-olvídalo, fue estúpido creer que podría hacer las paces contigo.-gruño ella dándose la vuelta, pero Gingka la detuvo sosteniéndola por el brazo.

-acepto las disculpas.-murmuro el en un tono inaudible.

-¿qué?-pregunto Sayuri confundida.

-que acepto las disculpas Hikarine.-dijo con las mejillas muy rojas y mirando hacia otro lado. Gingka soltó el brazo de Sayuri y volvió a revisar el vestido crema de hace unos minutos.

-entonces Bak...quiero decir, Nakamura-kun, ¿estás de compras?-pregunto Sayuri. Estuvo a punto de decirle Bakamura como acostumbraba, pero no le pareció una buena idea, ya que estaba intentando llevarse bien con él.

-sí, estoy viendo los vestidos para regalarle uno a mi madre por su cumpleaños., ¿y tú?

-lo mismo, solo que el vestido es para mí. Mañana habrá una fiesta por mi cumpleaños número quince y necesito un vestido.-dijo Sayuri viendo un vestido acampanado color blanco, aunque lo devolvió a su lugar pues pensaba que parecía un vestido de novia.- ¿qué vestidos le gustan a tu madre?

-los sencillos, en especial si son color rojo.-dijo él.

-pues...creo que vi un par de ese tipo en la parte de atrás de la tienda.-respondió Sayuri.

-pues...g-gracias...-dijo Gingka caminando hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda, con un leve y casi imperceptible tono rosa en sus mejillas.-hasta luego Bak...quiero decir, Hikarine-san.-susurro. Minutos después de que él se fuera, Sayuri siguió revisando vestidos hasta que encontró un vestido color azul zafiro que le llamo mucho la atención. Era de color azul zafiro, largo que cayendo hasta el suelo en diagonal era ajustado en las caderas, hacia abajo tenía varias capas de género, y tenía un corte en la falda que dejaba ver su pierna derecha casi hasta el muslo, con un escote princesa con unos delgados tirantes plateados. Lo tomo y fue corriendo hacia el probador, casi desesperada por ver cómo le quedaba.

-lo amo...-murmuro con un hilo de voz al ver que el vestido le encajaba perfectamente. Se cambió de ropa en menos de 15 segundos y fue corriendo a pagarlo.- ¡lo compro!-le dijo a la señora Furuya extendiéndole una tarjeta de crédito.

 _Cinco minutos después..._

-pues...solo me falta un regalo para oto-san.-murmuro mirando la misma lista de hace rato. Mientras caminaba por el centro comercial, vio a Gingka caminando junto a otro adolescente, y el corazón casi se le paro al ver a Gingka sonriendo" _¡Gingka Nakamura está sonriendo! ¡La profecía se cumplió! ¡El mundo se va a acabar!"_ Pensó aterrada paralizada en el mismo lugar donde estaba. Cuando salió de su trance, comenzó a seguirlos disimuladamente, aunque no lograba escuchar su conversación. El muchacho que caminaba junto a Gingka se estaba riendo a carcajadas; tenía la misma piel pálida-rosácea que Gingka, cabello corto pelirrojo con un flequillo desordenado, como Gingka, el mismo colgante de pluma que él, solo que en el lado derecho de la cara, ojos verde jade y se notaba un tanto más alto que Gingka. Ambos caminaban mientras comían unos helados de chocolate.

-¿entonces Kagene-kun intento seducir a un trasvesti disfrazado de una kemono "sexy"?-pregunto el muchacho riendo, aunque Sayuri no podía escucharlos.

-sip, hubieras visto su cara, ¡no tuvo precio!-dijo Gingka riendo suavemente. Entonces, para sorpresa de Sayuri, que los estaba siguiendo a escondidas, una figura de apenas 25 centímetros salió del interior de la chaqueta de Gingka y se sentó en el hombro de Gingka con los brazos cruzados. Parecía un muñeco, tenía la piel clara, grandes y algo tiernos ojos azul rey, cabello despeinado color negro azabache que le llegaba poco después de los hombros recogido en una coleta baja, y grandes alas transparentes con cierto brillo color azul celeste al estilo "mariposa" y largas orejas tipo duende. Llevaba puesto un saco color azul rey bordes dorados largo hasta sus rodillas, un chaleco abotonado color vino, pantalones color gris hasta la rodilla, guantes blancos, zapatos negros y un pañuelo color blanco en el cuello.

-en mi defensa, parecía una chica muy bonita y normal.-refunfuño con el ceño fruncido. De la chaqueta del otro muchacho también salió otro de esos extraños seres con alas y orejas larguísimas. Este tenía el cabello castaño claro liso bastante corto, pero tenía un flequillo largo hasta el mentón que le cubría totalmente el ojo derecho, el único ojo que se veía era de color verde esmeralda con un extraño brillo en él. Tenía puesta una chaqueta parecida a la del otro "muñeco", solo que de color verde manzana con bordes plateados, pantalones color gris claro, chaleco abotonado color verde claro y guantes blancos.

-sigue excusándote Kagene-one-chan, todos sabemos que te enamoraste de ese tipo.-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡que no sabía que era hombre!-exclamo el moreno que por lo visto se llamaba Kagene.

-si claro.-dijeron los tres con un tono sarcástico.-me alegra verte de nuevo cabeza hueca.-dijo el muchacho de ojos verdes revolviendo el cabello de Gingka.

-sí, yo también te quiero Kakeru.-dijo Gingka con la voz cargada de sarcasmo.- ¿te encanta hacer eso cierto?

-¿que? ¿Torturarte? Púes claro, es mi deber como tu hermano mayor.-respondió Kakeru. Cuando se dio la vuelta para ver por dónde iban, se encontró cara a cara con Sayuri, que a duras penas había logrado escuchar la conversación a partir de "¡que no sabía que era un hombre!" y que en esos momentos estaba en shock al descubrir que su eterno enemigo tenía un hermano, posiblemente su hermano mayor, y por la aparición de esos extraños muñecos con aspecto de duendes. Kakeru frunció el ceño al verla.- ¿qué tanto escuchaste y que viste?-pregunto fríamente.

-y-yo...

-¡¿Hikarine?!-pregunto Gingka con los ojos abiertos como platos. El "muñeco" de cabello castaño corrió a esconderse de nuevo en la chaqueta de Kakeru con la esperanza de que Sayuri no lo hubiera visto. La mirada de confusión de Gingka cambio rápidamente a una puro enojo.- ¡¿por qué nos seguías?!-le espeto a Sayuri, que no sabía que responder, ni siquiera sabía porque los había seguido. Kagene voló y se interpuso entre los hermanos pelirrojos y Sayuri.

-cálmense los tres, seguro hay una respuesta muy lógica para esto. -dijo calmadamente y se volteo a ver a Sayuri, que estaba aún más sorprendida que antes.

-¿q-que?

-permítame presentarme señorita,-dijo Kagene.-mi nombre es Kagene Yuugi, el castaño que está oculto en la camisa de él,-dijo señalando a Kakeru, que fulminaba con la mirada a Sayuri.-es mi hermano mayor, Ichigo Yuugi. El muchacho que sirve de escondite para mi hermano, es Kakeru Nakamura y el otro, es su hermano menor, Gingka, aunque tú ya lo conoces, después de todo, ustedes dos son enemigos eternos, ¿o me equivoco?-dijo Kagene respetuosamente.

-aaahhh...-dijo ella.-eres un muñeco con alas.-dijo tranquilamente, con demasiada calma. Un momento después, cayó desmayada. Kakeru la atrapo antes de que cayera al suelo.

-demonios...sí que pesa...-resoplo Kakeru.

-es más pesada de lo que crees.-gruño Gingka.

-y, ¿qué hacemos con ella?-pregunto Ichigo asomando la cabeza.

-hay que llevarla a su casa.-dijo Kagene. Aunque los cuatro pusieron una mirada pensativa al entender, que ninguno tenía idea de donde vivía ella.

-¿más o menos a donde hay que llevarla?-pregunto Kakeru.

-ni idea.-respondió Gingka con una gotita estilo anime en la frente. A todos les salieron tres puntitos negros sobre la cabeza hasta que Ichigo dijo:

-creo que lo único que queda es llevarla a nuestra casa.-Gingka solo hizo una mueca de desagrado ante tal idea, pero no le quedaba de otra más que resignarse. Tomo las compras de Sayuri mientras su hermano la cargaba al estilo nupcial y comenzaron a caminar.

Rato después llegaron hasta una pequeña casa de un piso de color blanco en un lugar bastante solitario. Kagene salió de la ropa de Gingka y abrió la puerta. Kakeru, agotado, dejo a Sayuri en un sofá y se derrumbó en otro sillón cercano del cansancio.

-Demonios, tu "amiguita" pesa por lo menos una tonelada.-se quejó Kakeru.

-y, ¿ahora qué?-pregunto Ichigo.

-excelente pregunta hermano.-dijo Kagene.-supongo que habrá que cuidarla hasta que despierte y después llevarla a su casa, ya está anocheciendo.-dijo mirando por la ventana.

-prefiero apresurar las cosas.-dijo Gingka colocando tres dedos de su mano derecha en la frente de Sayuri, murmuro unas cuantas palabras en un idioma extraño y ella comenzó a parpadear, despertando. Lo primero que vio, fue a su eterno enemigo, mirándola de muy mala manera.-ya despertó, ya se tiene que ir.-dijo Gingka de manera cortante apartándose de Sayuri. Ella se sentó y vio a su alrededor y vio que estaba en una pequeña casa decorada humildemente y que durmiendo en un sillón cercano, estaba Kakeru, con Ichigo sentado en su hombro.

-este día es cada vez más raro.-susurro al ver de nuevo al "Muñeco". De repente, sintió como unas manos la levantaban rápidamente, le ponían sus bolsas en las manos y la empujaban hacia la puerta.

-muy bien Bakarine, no fue un placer tenerte aquí y ojala llegues a tu casa lo más pronto posible, hasta nunca.-decía Gingka con la voz bien cargada de sarcasmo y cerrándole la puerta en la cara. Sayuri, con una venita de enojo en la frente, toco el timbre y dijo:

-¡no tengo idea de cómo ir a mi casa desde aquí!-dentro, podía escuchar a unas voces discutiendo en vos baja, luego escucho un gruñido y vio como Kakeru le abría la puerta con cara de cansancio profundo.

-te llevaremos a tu casa.-dijo tallándose un ojo.-perdón por el comportamiento infantil de mi hermano.-se disculpó con un bostezo.

-no te preocupes.-dijo ella amablemente.-eres bastante amable, ¿seguro que eres hermano de Nakamura-kun?-pregunto ella.

-a veces me he llegado a preguntar lo mismo.-respondió Kakeru tomando una de las bolsas de Sayuri mientras Ichigo se sentaba en su hombro. Sayuri abrió los ojos como platos al ver de nuevo a Ichigo.

-aaahhh… ¿alguien me puede explicar qué demonios son estos muñecos con alas?-dijo.

-soy un "sukoshi kemono", que significa "pequeña bestia", somos por así decirlo, el compañero de alguna persona hasta que esta o bien renuncie a nuestra compañía permanentemente o bien la persona o el kemono muera. La primera persona que tuvo un kemono nombro a mi raza de esta manera porque su kemono era muy travieso y el solía llamarlo "pequeña bestia", así que bautizo a nuestra raza como los Sukoshi Kemono, y nos acostumbramos al nombre y hasta nos gusta.-explico Kagene volando al lado de Sayuri.-casi siempre nos vemos así,-dijo señalando su cuerpo.- como "muñecos con alas", ¿Por qué? Ni idea, solo cuando estamos en nuestra tierra adoptamos nuestra forma normal, pero conservamos las orejas y las alas. Te explicare un poco mejor que somos:-dijo al ver que Sayuri todavía tenía una mirada de confusión al ser el compañero de alguien, quien sea, estamos ligados a ese alguien durante el resto de su vida, no durante a nuestra puesto que somos inmortales, sentimos lo que ellos, tenemos el mismo poder, pensamos lo mismo y solo nos ligamos a alguien cuyo corazón sea como el nuestro. Por algo estoy ligado a Gingka.-dijo señalándolo.

-y yo a Kakeru.-dijo Ichigo.

-claro que no siempre estamos de acuerdo, por algo somos "pequeñas bestias".-dijo Kagene en tono bromista, provocando que Sayuri riera por lo bajo. Gingka solo frunció el ceño aún más de lo que ya lo tenía.

-además de que son insoportables.-refunfuño.

-mira quien lo dice.-dijeron Sayuri, Kakeru, Ichigo y Kagene al unísono. Provocando que apareciera una venita de enojo en la frente de Gingka.

Caminaron durante un rato más, con todos, excepto Gingka, conversando tranquilamente, hasta llegar a cierta calle.

-de aquí a mi casa solo falta una calle, vayan a su casa, puedo seguir yo sola.-dijo ella.

-es algo tarde, ¿te parece buena idea?-dijo Ichigo.

-solo es una calle, y en todo caso, la entrada de mi casa tiene algunos guardias de seguridad, no me sucederá nada.-dijo ella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Kagene, Ichigo y Kakeru suspiraron pesadamente y se despidieron de Sayuri casi rogándole que llegara a su casa lo más rápido posible y que tuviera cuidado. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, algo en su interior le decía a Gingka que no debían dejarla sola o algo le pasaría.

Sayuri comenzó a caminar en dirección a su hogar, aunque con cada paso se sentía más intranquila, solo que no entendía el porqué. _"cálmate Hikarine, solo es una calle, ni que fueran diez."_ Pensaba, hasta que sintió una mano taparle la boca bruscamente y un brazo cerrándose alrededor de su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos con terror y comenzó a retorcerse para que la soltaran, aunque por lo visto, su agresor era alguien bastante fuerte, ya que no lograba moverse mucho.

-cálmate pequeña, si te relajas veras que los dos disfrutaremos mucho esto.-le susurró al oído, provocando que ella empezara a temblar al entender lo que quería el tipo. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, mordió la mano que le cubría la boca con todas sus fuerzas, y logro que la soltara. Sin importarle siquiera mirar atrás, comenzó a correr tan rápido como podía, maldiciendo el no ser tan buena en deportes como Nakamura, aunque estaba corriendo aún más rápido de lo que el en ese momento. Comenzó a correr en dirección a donde se habían ido Gingka y los demás, con la esperanza de encontrarlos, aunque no los veía por ninguna parte.

-¡Gingka! ¡Kakeru! ¡Kagene! ¡Ichigo!-gritaba desesperadamente.- ¡¿Dónde están?! ¡SUELTAME!-grito al sentir como el tipo volvía a levantarla en el aire y se la llevaba a un callejón.- ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-grito a todo pulmón, maldiciendo el que no muchos vivieran por allí.-¡AYUDENME!-suplico con lágrimas empezando a correr por sus mejillas al sentir como las manos del tipo apresaban las suyas impidiéndole moverse.

 _A un par de calles de allí…_

Los cuatro estaban caminando en dirección a su hogar, con el ceño fruncido y preguntándose si fue buena idea dejar a Sayuri ir sola a su casa a esas horas. Siguieron sumergidos en sus pensamientos hasta que un grito rompió el silencio.

-¡AYUDENME!-un escalofrío les recorrió la espalda al reconocer la voz de Sayuri, en especial al oírla tan asustada. Comenzaron a correr como alma que lleva el diablo por todas partes buscándola, mientras Kagene e Ichigo volaron más alto para tratar de ubicarla.

-¡Sayuri!-grito Kakeru esperando una respuesta que no llego.

-¡ALLI ESTA!-grito Kagene desde lo alto al verla sometida contra la pared de un callejón.

-¡¿Dónde está?!-exclamo Gingka. Tal vez Sayuri le cayera muy mal, pero no permitiría que alguien fuera lastimado si podía evitarlo.

-¡síganme!-dijo Ichigo volando a toda prisa con los otros tres siguiéndonos.

 _En el callejón…_

-¡suéltame desgraciado!-gritaba Sayuri intentando liberarse en vano.

-¿Qué no me reconoces Sayuri-chan?-dijo. Sayuri fijo la vista en él y lo reconoció de inmediato al ver aquellos ojos verde jade tan familiares: Era Takashi Meguri, el novio de su "amiga" Kureha Kaichio.-llevas varios días provocándome, esta noche no te salvas…-le susurro mientras le rasgaba la blusa, provocando que ella llorara.

-¡alguien por favor ayúdeme!-grito ella sollozando.

-¡SAYURI!-grito Gingka llegando primero que los demás.- ¡SUELTALA BASTARDO!-bramo al reconocer al tipo que la apresaba. Comenzó a correr en dirección a ella, solo que, sorpresivamente, a mitad de camino se tropezó con una pared invisible.

-¿crees que no estaba vigilándolos Nakamura? Sé que vinieron con ella y no iba a dejárselos tan fácil, quiero divertirme un rato con ella.-dijo con una sonrisa perversa metiendo su mano bajo la falda de la llorosa Sayuri, que solo miro a Gingka como diciendo "no mires". Lo que no se esperaba era que, Gingka, furioso, comenzara a murmurar y unas llamas rojo carmesí aparecieran en su puño cerrado.

\- ¡llama infernal!-grito dándole un puñetazo a la pared, que se desmorono en pedazos ante el golpe del pelirrojo.- ¡sigues tú!-dijo señalándolo. Takashi finalmente soltó a Sayuri, justo cuando llegaron Kagene, Ichigo y Kakeru. Kagene voló hasta el hombro de Gingka y por alguna razón, los ojos de ambos se volvieron totalmente blancos por un segundo, un resplandor carmesí los cubrió temporalmente, y al disiparse, Gingka tenía puesto un abrigo azul rey de bordes dorados (muy parecido al abrigo medianoche de Kirito en SAO, solo que le llega hasta los tobillos), una capa blanca con un broche de oro, guantes blancos sin dedos, una espada envainada en la cadera, botas negras y por alguna razón sus orejas eran más puntiagudas, como las de un elfo (elfo del Señor De Los Anillos, no como las de Kagene e Ichigo). Este desenvaino la espada y le apunto a Takashi.

-llévense a Sayuri de aquí.-le dijo a Kakeru e Ichigo, que aparecieron detrás de Sayuri y de alguna manera se teletransportaron a otro lugar con un destello blanco.

-¿estas defendiéndola? Y yo que creí que la odiabas.-se burló Takashi sosteniendo unos sais de color negro brillante.

-tal vez no me caiga bien, pero no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras alguien mancilla a una mujer, sea cual sea.-dijo lanzándole una mirada asesina. Kagene también empuñaba una espada. Takashi lanzo el primer golpe.

En un parpadeo, corrió hasta Gingka e intento apuñalarlo con un sai, pero Gingka lo esquivo como si nada y trato de cortarlo con la espada, siendo su ataque detenido por Takashi. Ambas armas soltaron chispas al chocar entre sí. Kagene le enterró su pequeña espada en el hombro a Takashi apareciendo detrás de él.

-¡aaahhh!-grito de dolor.- ¡pequeño desgraciado!-dijo golpeándolo y mandándolo lejos. Gingka se llevó una mano al rostro al sentir un fuerte dolor en el lado izquierdo de este, justo donde Takashi había golpeado a Kagene.

-a veces en serio odio esta conexión con Kagene…-murmuro. Takashi sonrió de lado y sus manos se rodearon de un fuego negro.

-¡esfera de sombras!-grito mientras le lanzaba a Gingka una bola de aquel fuego oscuro, llama que Gingka esquivó por los pelos.

-conque esas tenemos...-murmuró mientras la hoja de su espada se cubría del mismo fuego carmesí que rodeaba su mano hace rato.- ¡cuchilla de fuego!-grito mientras blandía su espada lanzando una llamarada carmesí en dirección a Takashi.

-volveremos a vernos Gingka Nakamura.-dijo Takashi esquivando la llamarada y desapareciendo en las sombras, dejando muy confundido a Gingka.

-como te vuelva a ver, te rebanare el cuello.-juró con la voz cargada de rabia.-Sayuri...-murmuró al recordar porque había empezado una pelea contra Takashi en primer lugar. Vio a Kagene levantándose con dificultad del suelo y lo tomó como si de un bebé se tratase.

-no tienes que tratarme así Gingka.-dijo el sonrojándose al verse en esa extraña situación.

-estas herido, esa es suficiente excusa para tratarte así.-replicó Gingka comenzando a caminar. Mientras caminaba, vio una mansión rodeada por una reja.-me apuesto lo que sea a que Hikarine vive allí.-dijo. En la entrada, estaban Kakeru, Ichigo y Sayuri, esta última con la chaqueta de Kakeru puesta. Mientras caminaba hacia ellos, vio como una pareja de unos cuarenta años corría como locos hacia Sayuri desde el interior del lugar.

-¡Sayuri!-grito la mujer con lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas. Tenía el cabello de color castaño oscuro ondulado que le llegaba poco más allá de los hombros, y ojos del color de la arena de playa. Gingka la reconoció en seguida.

 _"es la Protectora del Corazón, Kokoro Purotekuta. ¿Qué hace ella aquí?"_ Pensó asombrado. Al hombre que corría a su lado le sorprendió aún más. Un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro muy corto y ojos dorados. _"¿Kiseki Purotekuta? ¿El Protector del Milagro? ¿En serio? ¿Qué hace la guardia personal de la reina Akemi Mudana en el mundo humano? Creí que tal vez la estaban buscando, después de todo, desaparecieron con ella"._ Pensó Gingka al verlos. Kokoro abrazo a Sayuri llorando.

-¡Sayuri! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Debías volver hace horas!-le recrimino. Sayuri no respondió, solo se quedó cabizbaja sin saber muy bien que decir.

-lo siento…-dijo ella.

-lo importante es que estas a salvo Sayuri.-dijo Kiseki pasándose un pañuelo por la frente con cansancio.- ¿Qué le diríamos a tu padre si algo te sucediera? Ya tuvo suficiente con perder a tu madre y que de paso lo encarcelaran por algo que no hizo, lo único que le queda eres tú y lo sabes.-le recrimino frunciendo el ceño.

-señor, ella no tuvo la culpa, intentaron asaltarla a un par de calles de aquí y…-comenzó a decir Kakeru hasta que Kokoro le interrumpió gritando:

-¡¿te asaltaron?!-grito sujetando a Sayuri por los hombros.

-no creo que deseen saber la respuesta.-dijo Gingka cuando llego con los demás.-ahora, ¿alguien me puede explicar qué demonios hacen los Protectores del Corazón y el Milagro en el mundo de los mortalem?-pregunto Gingka arqueando una ceja haciendo caso omiso del matrimonio Purotekuta que le hacían señas detrás de Sayuri para que se callara. Cuando termino de hablar, Kiseki solo se dio un facepalm al ver el error que cometió Gingka.

-¿Protectores de que cosa?-pregunto Sayuri mirando a los señores Purotekuta con una ceja arqueada.

-¡n-nada!-dijo Kiseki con una gotita en la frente estilo anime.

-¿y tú por que estas vestido con cosplay de elfo que parece sacado de Fairy Tail o Sword Art Online?-pregunto Sayuri mirando a Gingka con varios signos de interrogación alrededor de su rostro. Solo entonces, Gingka se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-aaahhh, difícil de explicar…y de creer.

-hoy fue un día de imposibilidades, así que, explícate.

-aaahhh…-dijo Gingka sin saber que decir, hasta que Kokoro le lanzo un extraño polvo violeta a la cara a Sayuri, quien cayo inconsciente. Kiseki le dio un zape a Gingka después.

-estamos aquí para proteger a esa joven, pero, es secreto así que…-dijo y le lanzo el mismo polvo a Gingka, Kakeru, Kagene e Ichigo.

-¡no! ¡Espere! ¿Qué…?-dijo Gingka antes de caer desmayado también. Kiseki chasqueo los dedos y los chicos desaparecieron de allí.

-demonios, si Sayuri vio magia el sello de la señora Akemi se debilitara todavía más y no podremos seguir ocultándole a Sayuri la verdad.-dijo Kiseki mientras se pasaba un pañuelo blanco por la frente.

-mañana el sello se debilitara aún más y es casi seguro que se romperá, ya no podemos seguir mintiéndole a Sayuri, cuando llegue su padre, debemos decirle todo. Es mejor a que ella misma encuentre respuestas.

-odio cuando tienes razón Kokoro-chan…-suspiro Kiseki.-mañana le diremos, le entregaremos la espada de su madre y…le quitaremos el sello para que Yushi la encuentre finalmente. Es que…desde que su madre desapareció, es todo más difícil en Surigarasu, en especial con esa Joō Akuno en el trono.

 _En otro mundo, muy lejos de allí…_

En un balcón muy grande de un castillo de aspecto siniestro, estaba una figura femenina bastante alta. Debido a que estaba muy entrada la noche, era difícil distinguir su aspecto, solo se podía ver una larga cortina de cabello negro lacio hasta los tobillos, una piel pálida de calavera, con un flequillo ondulado que le ocultaba un poco los ojos, que se encontraban cerrados. La figura mostraba una sonrisa siniestra.

-al fin te he encontrado, mi "querida hija"…-dijo abriendo sus ojos de color rojo sangre.


	2. Sellos mágicos y enigmas revelados

Sentado en la parte trasera de un auto negro, estaba un señor de unos 30 años de piel pálida, cabello negro azabache corto, ojos azul zafiro, con gafas de montura cuadrada, facciones afiladas y alguna que otra pequeña arruga.

-al fin te veré mi pequeña princesa invernal.-murmuro el señor de manera casi inaudible.

En una gran mansión, en una habitación bastante espaciosa, estaba durmiendo una joven quinceañera de piel clara y largo cabello negro. En las paredes, que estaban pintadas de color plateado con diseños de copos de nieve blancos de distintos tamaños, estaban colgados varios marcos con fotos y dibujos. También había varias estanterías llenas de mangas como Sailor Moon, Tokyo Mew Mew, Mermaid Melody, Sword Art Online, Fairy Tail, Tokyo Ghoul, Shingeky No Kyojin, Naruto, etc. Además de muchos libros como El Señor De Los Anillos, Harry Potter, Atrapados, Maze Runners, Cazadores De Sombras, Volar Sobre El Pantano, Juventud En Éxtasis, Un grito Desesperado, etc. Había un escritorio blanco con varias hojas, lápices, pinturas, algún que otro libro y una lámpara de lectura. La joven dormía en una cama con dosel azul zafiro y plateado. Mirando por una ventana con cortinas plateadas, se encontraba un pequeño ser alado de unos 25 centímetros de alto, con alas tipo mariposa de color celeste, orejas bastante largas tipo duende, piel clara, grandes y tiernos ojos celestes, cabello rizado rubio platino (como el cabello de Sasha, pero rubio en vez de plateado y con las dos "orejas" como las de Teresa Beria, ambos personajes son de Seikon No Qwaser). Llevaba puesta una gabardina color negro con bordes dorados, guantes blancos, chaleco abotonado color vino, pantalones hasta la rodilla color gris claro, un pañuelo en el cuello, y zapatos gris oscuro (como la vestimenta de Len Kagamine durante la canción "Servant Of Evil" en el concierto en Sapporo 2010).

-¡al fin la encuentro!-susurro el kemono emocionado.-mi nakama...-dijo sonriendo mientras que por alguna razón, las "orejas" de su cabello se agitaban un poco, como las orejas de un gato. Aunque, su felicidad no duro mucho, puesto que de un momento a otro se vio atrapado en una red cazamariposas, que era sostenida por la señora Kokoro Purotekuta.-¡ay por favor!-gimió el kemono.-¡¿qué demonios tengo que hacer para que me dejen estar con ella?!-grito frustrado.

-esperar hasta la noche.-dijo Kiseki mirando al kemono con cara de "otra vez".

-la última vez que me dijeron eso, termine con un tutu rosa en medio de la jaula de un emú en Surigarasu.-dijo el kemono con cara de pocos amigos mientras cruzaba los brazos y las orejas de su cabello se movían hacia abajo. Kokoro soltó una risita al oírlo y dijo:

-sí, ese día se demostró que las jirafas saben reír. Su risa es más escalofriante que la de las hienas.-dijo mientras el kemono la miraba con ojos asesinos.

-solo quiero conocer a mi nakama. Espere quince años para eso ¡¿qué tienen en contra de eso?!

-que Sayuri aún no sabe nada sobre Surigarasu, su madre y mucho menos sobre ti.

-no puedo evitar sentirme insultado. ¡Soy su kemono! ¡Se supone que debemos estar juntos! ¡No que yo este volando por todas partes entre el mundo de Surigarasu y el mundo de los mortalem! ¡Y el de ustedes es protegerla! ¡No mantenerla ignorante de cuál es su origen!-grito el kemono furioso.

-¡Yushi Yuugi!-grito Kokoro.- ¡no te atrevas a decirnos cuál es nuestro deber! ¡Nuestro deber es protegerla siempre!

-¡y el de Sayuri es buscar el Corazón De Cristal y destruir a Joo Akuno! ¡Y ambos saben perfectamente que ella nunca lograra eso si ni siquiera sabe que es una elfa surigariana!- grito Yushi mientras salía de la red y se marchaba volando.

-odio cuando ese enano tiene razón.-dijo Kokoro entre dientes.

-Kokoro, ese enano tiene más edad que tú y yo juntos, y tiene razón. Ya decidimos que hoy le contaríamos la verdad a Sayuri. Ya es hora. Y según mis cálculos, el señor Hikarine llegara en una hora y tenemos que tener todo preparado para entonces.

 _Más tarde..._

-¡feliz cumpleaños Sayuri!-gritaron los señores Purotekuta acompañados de un señor de cabello negro y ojos azules. Los tres sostenían el mismo pastel que Sayuri había comprado el día anterior.

-¡papa!-grito Sayuri despertando de golpe y abrazando fuertemente al señor.

-feliz cumpleaños mi princesa invernal.

-feliz cumpleaños papa. Te extrañe tanto.

-nos vimos hace un mes en el día del padre.

-igual.-dijo ella con una sonrisa gatuna.-gracias a todos.-dijo limpiándose una lágrima.

-¿te sucede algo Oujo-sama?-dijo Kiseki.

-que tengo la mejor familia del mundo.-el padre de Sayuri le beso la frente y dijo:

-bueno princesa, arréglate y baja a desayunar. Tengo planeado un gran día para los dos.

-si papa.

 _Unos minutos más tarde..._

Sayuri bajaba corriendo la escalera ya vestida. Llevaba puestos unos jeens ajustados azul claro, un jersey blanco con bordes azules de manga larga que le dejaba los hombros al descubierto con una franelilla de tirantes por debajo, y zapatillas blancas. Antes de entrar al comedor, se paró un momento frente a una foto donde estaba ella a sus tres años junto a un niño idéntico a ella, su padre y una bella mujer de cabello negro liso hasta los hombros, con un mechón blanco, piel pálida como la nieve y ojos de color verde aguamarina.

-mamá... Miyuki... -suspiro Sayuri. Después sacudió la cabeza un poco y se dio unos golpecitos en las mejillas y entro al comedor sonriendo.

 _Un rato después..._

-¿a dónde vamos Oto-san?-pregunto Sayuri mientras caminaba tomada de la mano de su padre, Hirumo Hikarine.

-es un secreto mi princesa.-respondió el. Antes de salir de la casa, Hirumo le había colocado una venda en los ojos a Sayuri y ahora caminaban por un parque, aunque esta última no lo sabía.- Tranquila, ya vamos a llegar.-dijo sonriendo.

Unos minutos después, llegaron hasta una parte del parque algo solitaria, donde había un claro y varios árboles de sakura rebosados de flores.

-ya llegamos, ya te puedes quitar la venda. -dijo Hirumo.

-aaahhh... Es muy bonito Oto-sama, pero ¿qué es este lugar?- pregunto Sayuri con varios signos de interrogación flotando alrededor de su cabeza.

-aquí conocí a tu madre. -dijo el con una sonrisa cálida. Sayuri sonrío y tomo la mano de su padre y dijo:

-la extraño. - dijo apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su padre.

-yo igual, y también a Miyuki. Sé que ambos están en un lugar mejor mi princesa Yuri.

-si...

 _En otra parte del parqué, cerca de Hirumo y Sayuri..._

Caminando cerca de donde estaban Hirumo y Sayuri, estaban Gingka, Kakeru, Kagene, Ichigo y una mujer de unos 30 años con largo cabello pelirrojo liso que le llegaba poco más allá de la cadera, piel pálida-rosácea, y un ojo verde jade y el otro celeste que estaba acompaña con otro kemono de alas mariposa color rojo traslucido, piel pálida-rosácea, ojos verde jade, y cabello alborotado corto de color marrón oscuro. Llevaba puesta una camisa de botones blanca de manga corta, pantalones cortos gris claro, zapatos gris claro y medias blancas que le llegaban poco antes de la rodilla.

-¿así que al fin hiciste las paces con la señorita Hikarine?-dijo amablemente la mujer.

-aaahhh... Algo así oca-san, solamente nos disculpamos y tuvimos una corta e incómoda conversación. Nada más.- Dijo Gingka con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-ella es bastante atractiva ¿no crees?-dijo el kemono de alas rojas con una mirada pícara, provocando que Gingka escupiera el refresco que estaba tomando y su cara se pusiera del color de su pelo.

-¡¿q-que dijiste Akise?!-pregunto con cara de "¡¿WTF?!" mientras su madre, el kemono, Kakeru, Kagene e Ichigo se desternillaban de la risa.

-hermanito, admítelo, esa chica aunque no te caiga bien es muy guapa.-dijo Kakeru con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo que Gingka mirara al suelo avergonzado con la cara del color de su pelo.

-...

-algo me dice que esa chica le atrae. - le susurró Kakeru a Ichigo de manera que solo él pudiera escucharlo.

-posiblemente sí. -respondió Ichigo de la misma manera.

-… _Kanashimi yori ima o ikite shita no jiyu tsukamaete nagashita chi no itami itsuka kieru kara aoi hikari sora ni kiete owari no kane nari hibiki namida no kakera atsume eien no kagayaki soshite hajimaru_ …

-¿hay alguien más por aquí?-pregunto la madre de Gingka mientras que Ichigo y Kagene se ocultaban en las chaquetas de sus respectivos nakamas y Akise se ocultaba en la espalda de ella, quedando completamente oculto debido al largo cabello de ella. Caminaron un poco más y se encontraron con Hirumo y Sayuri, está última era la que cantaba hace unos minutos.- hola, perdonen la interrupción, mis hijos y yo estábamos paseando por aquí y no creímos que había más personas por aquí. - dijo amablemente. Sayuri se sonrojo violentamente cuando entendió que llegaron hasta allí por el hecho de que la escucharon cantando. Hirumo sonrió, se levantó y dijo:

-no se preocupe, de todas formas muy pocos vienen a esta parte del parque. -le extiende la mano. - soy Hirumo Hikarine y está es mi hija Sayuri. - dijo pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Sayuri quien saludo tímidamente con la mano a la señora y a Kakeru.

-yo soy Naomi Nakamura,-dice estrechando su mano con la de Hirumo. - y estos son mis dos hijos, Gingka y Kakeru, aunque su hija ya conoce a mi hijo Gingka. Es un placer conocer a la genio que le da una buena competencia a mi Gingi. - dijo Naomi sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

-i-igualmente.-dijo Sayuri sonriendo un poco. Naomi y Hirumo se alejaron un poco, conversando animadamente, dejando solos a Kakeru, Gingka y Sayuri. Un silencio incómodo se hizo entre los tres.- entonces... ¿tienes un hermano?-pregunto Sayuri sin saber bien que decir.

-aaahhh sí, él es Kakeru. Llego ayer de la universidad. -dijiste Gingka balanceándose sobre sus pies incómodo. Se volvió a hacer un silencio incómodo.

-y... tu eres Mayuri ¿no?-pregunto Kakeru. Por lo visto, ninguno de los tres recordaba lo que paso anoche.

-Sayuri.-le corrigió ella. -así que... ¿eres universitario?

-pues, sí. Estudio Ingeniería Civil en EEUU.

-pues... que bien.

-¡ay! ¡Me estoy sofocando aquí!- gimió una voz desdé el interior de la chaqueta de Gingka. Después, salió Kagene respirando profundamente varias veces.

-¡pequeño baka!-exclamó Gingka al verlo salir.

-en mi defensa, no podía respirar ahí adentro. - se excusó Kagene.

-y ya la regaste Kagene. - dijo Ichigo saliendo de su escondite y dándose un facepalm.

-¡¿pero qué…?!- comenzó a gritar Sayuri hasta que Kakeru y Gingka le cubrieron la boca y la arrastraron detrás de algunos árboles (imagínense a Kakeru y a Gingka arrastrando a Sayuri, quien patalea mucho con los dos cubriéndole la boca, los tres en estado chibis).

-¡¿qué diablos les pasa?!-dijo Sayuri en cuanto Gingka y Kakeru le dejaron hablar.

-que si mamá se entera de que Kagene se dejó ver por ti, llamará a sus "amiguitos".- dijo Gingka blanco como una hoja de papel y con varias gotitas de sudor frío en la frente, igual que Kakeru, Ichigo y Kagene.

-estoy confundida... - musito Sayuri.

-pues... - empezó a decir Kagene.

 _Una larga explicación después..._

-ok... Yo creía que la magia no existía.

-sip, es lo que queremos que los mortalem crean.- Dijo Ichigo.

-¿un qué cosa?-dijo Sayuri.

-así es como le decimos a los humanos. Mortalem.- dijo Kagene.

-okito...

-¿y quién les dijo que podían decirle eso a la señorita Hikarine?-dijo una voz femenina detrás de Gingka, Kakeru, Ichigo y Kagene, quienes se pusieron más pálidos que una hoja de papel y empezaban a contar cuantas venditas necesitarían. Se voltearon lentamente, rezando en silencio porque esa voz solo fuera imaginaciones suyas, y el corazón se les paro al ver a Naomi sonriendo dulcemente con un aura de fuego rodeándola y con el demonio detrás.

 _"¡oca-san está enojada! ¡Hay que huir!"_ Pensaron los cuatro aterrados.

-¿sucede algo?- dijo Sayuri inocentemente, hasta que Hirumo se le acercó y le lanzo a la cara el mismo polvo morado que Kokoro y Kiseki le lanzaron ayer y cayo desmayada en brazos de su padre.

-¡¿que...?!-comenzaron a decir los cuatro, hasta que Hirumo les echo el polvo a ellos también y cayeron al suelo inconscientes.

-estos niños nunca aprenden.- dijo Naomi mientras Akise se sentaban sobre su hombro mirando a los cinco jóvenes inconscientes de manera reprobatoria.

-solo quiero proteger a mi niña, ¿eso es mucho pedir?- dijo Hirumo pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

-perdone las molestias Hikarine-kun.-dijo Naomi.

-no se preocupe Nakamura-san, es costumbre hacerle esto a Sayuri.-dijo Hirumo acariciando la mejilla de Sayuri con dulzura.

-¿regreso un poco el tiempo?-dijo Naomi como si hablase del clima.

-será lo mejor.- dijo Hirumo. Naomi hizo aparecer de la nada un báculo de oro ornamentado con dos alas blancas en la punta y un pequeño reloj de arena en la punta, con varios aros de oro girando a su alrededor. Lo más curioso, era que ni el reloj ni los aros estaban unidos al báculo, simplemente flotaban sobre el como si fuera magnetismo.

\- ¡stellae caeli gubernans. Astros quod regat universum. Recede illuc minuta memoriam da mihi potestatem percurret tempore!-grito Naomi alzando el báculo apuntando al cielo mientras que varios círculos giratorios ornamentados blancos y llenos de unas extrañas los rodeaban a ella, Hirumo y a los demás y los hacían desaparecer en una luz blanca cegadora.

Retrocedieron exactamente 20 minutos.

Otra vez, Naomi, Akise, Kakeru, Gingka, Kagene e Ichigo estaban caminando por el parque y Sayuri estaba cantándole a su padre.

-¿escucharon eso?-dijo Gingka al escuchar el canto de Sayuri. Kagene ya iba a esconderse de nuevo en la chaqueta de Gingka, hasta que Naomi le dijo:

-Kagene-chan, ¿no sería mejor si tú e Ichigo-chan vuelan escondiéndose en los árboles? Seguramente se sofocaran dentro de las chaquetas de Kake-chan y Gingi-chan.-dijo señalando las copas de los árboles.

-ella tiene razón Ichigo-onii-chan. Mejor vamos volando. - dijo Kagene emprendiendo el vuelo hacia las copas de los árboles, con Ichigo volando detrás de él.

Gingka se adelantó a Kakeru y Naomi y camino un poco hasta llegar al claro, donde estaba Hirumo sentado en el suelo y Sayuri cantaba con los ojos cerrados y las dos manos juntas como si rezara.

-… _Kanashimi yori ima o ikite shita no jiyu tsukamaete nagashita chi no itami itsuka kieru kara aoi hikari sora ni kiete owari no kane nari hibiki namida no kakera atsume eien no kagayaki soshite hajimaru_...-cantaba Sayuri. Hace unos minutos Hirumo le había pedido a Sayuri que cantara una canción para el y Sayuri había accedido solo porque creía que estarían solos, ya que ella padecía de pánico escénico.

 _"No sabía que Hikarine-san cantara, nunca vi que ella se uniera al coro de la escuela o algo... canta bien"_ Pensó Gingka al oírla.

-...soshite nami koto... -termino de cantar Sayuri. Hirumo empezó a aplaudir y dijo:

-parece que tienes fanáticos princesa.

Sayuri se volteó a ver a Gingka, Kakeru y Naomi y se sonrojo violentamente cuando entendió que llegaron hasta allí porque la escucharon cantando. _"hijo de su madre..."_ Pensó Sayuri.

-n-no sabía que cantaras Hikarine-san.-dijo Gingka.

-...

-Gingi-chan, se más educado.- dijo Naomi jalándole la oreja a Gingka con una venita de enojo en la frente.

-¡ay! ¡Oca-san!

-perdonen a mi maleducado hijo. Mi nombre es Naomi Nakamura y ellos son mis dos hijos Gingka y Kakeru.- se presentó Naomi, otra vez. Hirumo se levantó, se le acercó a Naomi, beso su mano, provocando que ella se sonrojara y que Sayuri la mirara feo, y dijo:

-mi nombre es Hirumo Hikarine y ella es mi hija Sayuri. Es un placer conocerla Nakamura-san.

-solo dígame Naomi Hikarine-kun.-dijo Naomi sonriendo.

-y usted a mi Hirumo.-Hirumo y Naomi se alejaron un poco para conversar en privado.

-¿cuándo le dirán a Sayuri-san sobre su origen y su misión?-pregunto Naomi.

-Kokoro-chan, Kiseki-chan y yo decidimos que hoy le diremos.-dijo Hirumo mirando al suelo. Naomi le puso una mano en el hombro y dijo:

-Hiru-chan, sabias que este día llegaría. Sayuri-san ya no es una niña. El año que viene cumplirá la mayoría de edad surigariana y sabes tan bien como yo que Joō Akuno la está buscando, quizás ya sabe dónde está y en cualquier momento puede mandar a uno de sus subordinados por ella, o mucho peor, a uno de los de la Hermandad Sangrienta. Es preferible que sepa la verdad y esté preparada para defenderse sola.-dijo con un tono compasivo y amable pero firme.

-lo sé... pero no creí qué este día llegaría tan pronto...

Sayuri, Kakeru y Gingka estaban sentados en el suelo sin decir ni una palabra.

-entonces... ¿eres hermano de Nakamura-kun?-pregunto Sayuri.

-pues sí, mi nombre es Kakeru y vine ayer de la universidad.

-¿eres universitario?

-sí, estudio Ingeniería civil en EEUU.

-que bien... - dijo Sayuri y otra vez se formó ese silencio incómodo entre los tres.

-aaahhh... no sabía que eras cantante Hikarine-san.- dijo Gingka, provocando que la cara de Sayuri pareciera un tomate.

-no lo soy.-dijo mirando a otro lado. Entonces saco de un pequeño bolso que tenía con ella tres invitaciones con un pequeño listón azul rey.- hoy es mi cumpleaños y también el de mi oto-san y daremos una fiesta. La dirección está en la invitación, es una fiesta de traje, en el salón de fiesta estarán los adultos, y en los jardines estaremos los adolescentes y los niños. Están invitados junto a su madre.- dijo Sayuri con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Gingka miro las invitaciones dudoso, como si creyera que era algún tipo de broma, así que Kakeru tomó las invitaciones por él.

-gracias Hikarine-san, es muy amable de tu parte.- dijo Kakeru sonriendo.

-no hay de que.-dijo Sayuri sonriendo un poco.

-¡chicos! ¡Ya es hora de irnos!-exclamó Naomi mientras caminaba hacia los tres jóvenes.-fue un placer conocerlo Hirumo-kun.-dijo estrechando la mano de Hirumo.

-bueno Hikarine-san, hasta la noche.-dijo Gingka levantándose y mirando a otro lado con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

-aaahhh, si, supongo. Fue un placer conocerla Nakamura-san.- dijo Sayuri mirando a Naomi. Cuando Sayuri y Hirumo se fueron Naomi dijo:

-Kagene-chan, Ichigo-chan, ya se fueron, ya pueden salir.- Kagene e Ichigo volaron hacia sus nakamas y se sentaron en sus hombros.

-¿qué tal est...?-empezó a decir Kagene, hasta que un grito lo interrumpió:

-¡al fin la encontré!-grito Yushi apareciendo de solo Dios sabe dónde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Cuando miro a todos lados y noto que Sayuri no estaba, su sonrisa se volvió pequeña y sus ojos dos puntitos negros.-esos malvados Purotekutas me engañaron otra vez...- dijo en el suelo a cuatro patas con la cabeza gacha y un aura depresiva rodeándolo. Kagene e Ichigo rodaron los ojos, volaron hasta Yushi y le palmearon la espalda.

-tranquilo Yushi-onii-chan, algún día, algún día...-dijo Kagene con cara de "otra vez".

-¡solo quiero conocer a mi nakama! ¡¿Eso es mucho pedir?!-sollozo Yushi con lágrimas de catarata al más puro estilo anime, mientras que Ichigo y Kagene se caían al más puro estilo anime. _"¿Por qué Yushi tenía que ser el más poderoso de los cuatro? ¡Es un niño infantil y llorón! ¡Tiene 19.800 años y sigue comportándose como si tuviera 10!"_ Pensó Kagene con una venita de enojo en la frente. Yushi se levantó.- bueno, si me disculpan, tengo que volar otra vez a ver en donde estará mi nakama ahora, así que... ¡PATITAS PA' QUE LAS QUIERO! ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-grito mientras volaba a toda velocidad al ver que Kokoro y Kiseki estaban corriendo detrás de él, cada uno armado con una red cazamariposas. A Naomi, Kakeru, Ichigo, Gingka y Kagene les salió una mega gota en la frente al ver esa escena tan rara (imagínense a Yushi en estado chibis corriendo de izquierda a derecha con Kokoro y Kiseki detrás de el en estado chibis con redes cazamariposas y Yushi gritando como si lo estuvieran torturando).

-Me pregunto si algún día sabremos quién es la famosa nakama de Yuugi-kun.-dijo Gingka.

-él siempre dice que es sorpresa, aunque tengo mis sospechas.- dijo Kakeru poniéndose una mano en el mentón en plan pensativo. Entonces recordó algo.- oca-san, Hikarine-san nos invitó a ir a su fiesta de cumpleaños hoy en la noche.- le dijo a Naomi extendiéndole las invitaciones que Sayuri les había dado hace unos minutos.- dijo que había que ir de gala. También dijo que la hora y la dirección estaban en la invitación.- Naomi abrió la invitación, la leyó y dijo:

-es hoy a las siete de la noche y conozco la dirección. Mejor nos vamos, hay que comprarles trajes elegantes a ustedes dos.- dijo Naomi sonriendo dulcemente.

 _Más tarde en la mansión Hikarine..._

-¡al fin están listos los bocadillos!-grito Sayuri en pose triunfal, mientras Kiseki, Kokoro y Hirumo aplaudían. Los cuatro estaban en la cocina de la mansión preparando los bocadillos para la fiesta.- ¡creí que nunca los terminaríamos!- dijo con estrellas doradas en los ojos mientras los otros tres reían ante la dramática actitud de Sayuri. Sayuri se sentó agotada en una silla, y miro el reloj, que decía que eran las 5:45. Su mirada de cansancio cambio rápidamente a una de terror, se arrancó el delantal y lo lanzo a quien sabe dónde y salió corriendo hacia su habitación.- ¡que tarde es! ¡Tengo que arreglarme!

-se parece tanto a su madre a su edad.-dijo Hirumo riendo.

-no sé cómo aguantamos todos estos años a una chibi Akemi, si Miyuki también estuviera aquí hubiera sido peor.-dijo Kiseki, y Kokoro y Hirumo estallaron en carcajadas.

-con la antigua vestimenta de su madre será exactamente igual a ella a su edad.-dijo Kokoro.-y posiblemente aún mejor maga que ella, ¿cuándo esa niña creció tan rápido?-dijo Kokoro con nostalgia.

-hace mucho.-dijo Kiseki abrazando a su esposa.

-nunca les he agradecido el haber criado tan bien a Sayuri.-dijo Hirumo.

-no necesitas agradecerlo Hirumo-chan.-dijo Kokoro con una sonrisa maternal.- Ser padres, aunque fuera solo unos años, fue la mejor experiencia de nuestras vidas. Solo desearía que Akemi-chan y Miyuki también estuvieran aquí.-dijo limpiándose una lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos.

 _Una hora y media después..._

En la mansión había varios adultos vestidos muy elegantemente, conversando unos con otros. También había varias mesas con manteles azul rey con faldones blancos y cada una con un centro de mesa de un bonito candelabro blanco de tres velas adornado con florecitas rojo carmesí. En una mesa larga que estaba contra una pared, había todo tipo de bocadillos, los mismos que Sayuri, Hirumo, Kiseki y Kokoro habían preparado en la tarde, junto con el pastel que Sayuri había comprado el día anterior. Todo el salón estaba decorado con bonitos rollos delgados de tela de color azul rey y plateado a modo de serpentinas, solo qué de manera más elegante; también había algunos meseros vestidos formalmente que atendían a los que estaban en las mesas, cenando y charlando. En cambio, en los jardines, estaban varios adolescentes y niños, todos vestidos de gala. Los arbustos y árboles de los jardines estaban adornados con luces plateadas muy bonitas, y también había un par de fuentes blancas adornadas con rosas azules. Había un caney blanco en el centro del jardín, adornado con enredaderas, luces y rosas blancas y azules, donde había varios jóvenes y niños bailando. En una tarima, estaba cantando nada más y nada menos que Valshe, quien cantaba su canción Trip X Trick.

 _*rompiendo la cuarta pared, aparece una chica chibis con cabello negro rizado largo, ojos negros y lentes con una venita de enojo en la frente *_ yo cree a esta tipa y ya le tengo envidia ¡BOMBA DE HUMO! _*dice la chibis desapareciendo en una nube de humo azul*_

En la pista de baile, estaba Kureha con un vestido negro de alta costura de tirantes con un provocativo escote en v bailando con nada más y nada menos que Takashi Meguri, quien llevaba puesto un traje de color azul naval.

En la puerta de la mansión, estaba Sayuri recibiendo a los invitados que iban llegando. Se veía realmente hermosa; usaba el mismo vestido azul que había comprado el día anterior, una sencilla cinta azul rey en el cuello, junto a su collar con el corazón de diamante, zarcillos de diamante en forma de gotas, largos guantes blancos que le llegaban poco antes del hombro y sandalias de tacón alto plateadas. Se había peinado con un elegante moño, dejando una parte de su cabello suelto en bucles que reposaban sobre su hombro derecho y una sencilla tiara de diamantes en el pelo. Casi no usaba maquillaje, solo un poco de rubor rosa claro en las mejillas, sombra de ojos color blanco, y brillo de labios color fucsia. Cuando creyó que ya habían llegado todos los invitados, apareció la familia Nakamura. Akemi se había hecho bucles en su hermoso cabello pelirrojo, usaba un sencillo vestido rojo carmesí de escote rectangular con mangas hasta el codo, y guantes de encajes que le llegaban hasta las muñecas. Kakeru se había peinado su usualmente alborotado cabello en una sencilla coleta baja, y no se quitó su colgante de pluma habitual; llevaba puesto un traje de color verde botella y una corbata de moño color negro. Gingka se había peinado el flequillo, pero seguía con su habitual coleta alta, solo que se había peinado el cabello, y seguía con su inseparable colgante de pluma; llevaba puesto un traje de color negro y una corbata blanca, la cual no paraba de acomodarse debido a lo ajustada que se la había puesto su madre. Además, iban acompañados por un hombre de unos 30 años de piel bronceada, ojos de color ámbar, y cabello corto de color blanco con mechones de color negro. El mismo llevaba puesto un traje de color negro con una corbata de color negro. Naomi se acercó a Sayuri, la abrazo y dijo:

-Hola Hikarine-san, feliz cumpleaños. Perdón por llegar tarde, pero el señorito Alegrías,-dice señalando a Gingka.- se negaba rotundamente a ponerse la corbata.-dijo sonriendo dulcemente, provocando que Sayuri riera un poco.

-no se preocupe Nakamura-san, llegaron a tiempo.

-Y él es mi esposo, Yamato Yoshitsune. Sé que solo nos diste invitaciones a mis hijos y a mí, pero no me parecía justo dejarlo en casa, espero que no te moleste.

-no se preocupe Nakamura-san, es un placer conocerlo Yoshitsune-san.-dijo Sayuri. Yamato se acercó a Sayuri y le puso en las manos un delicado paquete pequeño envuelto en papel de seda plateado y atado con un lazo azul celeste.

-feliz cumpleaños Hikarine-san.-dijo Yamato haciendo una pequeña reverencia frente a Sayuri, quien se sonrojo levemente.

-aaahhh... Muchas gracias Yoshitsune-san, pero no tenían que molestarse.

-si teníamos.- dijo Naomi guiñándole el ojo.

-por favor, pasen. En el salón de fiestas están los demás adultos, los adolescentes y los niños están en los jardines. Hay una mesa reservada para ustedes en el salón, pero tendrán que pedirle una silla extra a alguno de los meseros, también les traerán unas minutas y la cena que ordenen, son gratis, y si desean bailar, el caney esta en los jardines. En estos momentos está cantando uno de mis cantantes favoritos, Valshe, pero también habrá otros músicos. Pasen adelante, están en su casa.-dijo Sayuri caminando hacia el salón mientras que Naomi, Yamato, Gingka y Kakeru la seguían.

-tienes una casa muy bonita Hikarine-san.-dijo Naomi sonriendo.

-gracias. Aunque usualmente me aburro aquí, puesto que ya recorrí hasta el último centímetro de este lugar, incluyendo los pasajes secretos.

-¿hay pasajes secretos?-dijo Kakeru arqueando las cejas.

-sí, esta mansión es muy antigua, aunque claro, está un poco modernizada, pero casi todo sigue siendo como era originalmente, eso incluye los pasadizos secretos.-dijo Sayuri.- bueno, los dejo, estoy loca por ver a Valshe cantar y quizás conseguir su autógrafo, ¡Bye bye!-dijo Sayuri mientras salía corriendo cual rayo hacia la tarima donde Valshe cantaba Jester.

-oca-san, yo iré también.-dijo Gingka.

-¿por qué?

-soy un gran fan de Valshe, y siempre he soñado con verlo en un concierto en vivo, así que ¡bip bip!-dijo Gingka al más puro estilo Correcaminos mientras salía corriendo.

-Wow, que velocidad.-dijo Kakeru asombrado.

Gingka estaba caminando por la mansión, totalmente perdido. Había tantos pasillos y escaleras que se había perdido, así que ahora caminaba completamente desorientado.

-¿dónde rayos estoy?-dijo Gingka con varios signos de interrogación flotando alrededor de su cabeza. Subió algunas escaleras hasta que se topó con una puerta blanca con diseños de copos de nieve azul rey. Por simple curiosidad, puesto que el tenía una curiosidad natural que hacia palidecer a Alicia del País de las Maravillas, abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación de Sayuri.- algo me dice que esta es la habitación de Hikarine-san.-dijo pensativo.-está habitación es más grande que mi casa.-dijo asombrado, y entonces, vio a Yushi afuera intentando abrir una ventana de la habitación usando un clip de pelo.- ¿Yuugi-kun?-dijo Gingka confundido mientras se acercaba a la ventana.

-¡Gingka! ¡Rápido! ¡Ayúdame a entrar antes de que Kokoro y Kiseki me atrapen!-exclamó Yushi con las manos juntas en plan suplicante. Gingka abrió la ventana dejando entrar a Yushi, quien entró y luego la cerró de golpe cómo si hubiera una invasión zombie afuera y con una cara de puro terror. Un momento después, se dedicó a romperle las costillas a Gingka con un abrazo.- ¡gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias!-gritaba Yushi con una sonrisa gatuna mientras asfixiaba a Gingka con un abrazo.

-Y-Yuugi-kun... mi... columna... se va... a... -decía Gingka asfixiado y un momento después se escuchó un pequeño crujido.

-upps, lo siento Gingka-kun.-dijo Yushi con una sonrisa nerviosa, los ojos cerrados, una gota estilo anime en la frente y se rascaba la nuca.-bueno, sería un placer quedarme aquí a conversar peeero, tengo que ir a buscar a mi nakama, así que ¡adiós!-dijo Yushi mientras volaba a toda velocidad.

-si veo a ese enano otra vez le partiré la cara.-gruño Gingka con varias venitas de enojo en la frente y con un aura de fuego rodeándolo. Fue entonces cuando vio una foto junto a la ventana, donde estaban dos niños que no contarían más de tres años de cabellos negros y ojos azul zafiro, la niña lo tenía recogido en dos coletas bajas y el niño en una sola. Posiblemente eran gemelos, debido a que eran casi idénticos. Junto a ellos estaban dos adultos, posiblemente sus padres; el hombre tenía cabello negro corto, ojos azul zafiro, piel clara y usaba gafas de montura cuadrada; la mujer tenía cabello liso negro que le llegaba poco más allá de los hombros, con un mechón de color blanco, piel blanca como la misma nieve y ojos verde aguamarina. Los cuatro sonreían ampliamente.- parece que esa es la familia de Hikarine... Y supongo que esa mujer es su madre, pero no se quien será ese niño. Quizás un hermano suyo... Ahora que lo pienso, en realidad nuca he visto que algún familiar de ella fuera a las asambleas de representantes, además he visto que es ella quien firma sus justificativos en las pocas veces que vi que ella tuviera que faltar a clases, pero hoy conocí a su padre ¿por qué será?-dijo Gingka frunciendo el ceño un poco. Tomo la foto para examinarla un poco más de cerca y entonces vio un papel que caía del marco al suelo.- ¿eh? ¿Y esto que es?-dijo intrigado. Se agacho a recogerlo y vio unas palabras escritas allí.- ¿una nota?-dijo y empezó a leerla. -¿qué demonios...?-dijo mientras su mirada de intriga y confusión cambiaba a una de asombro total al terminar de leer la nota, la cual decía:

 _"Para Hirumo, Sayuri y Miyuki:_

 _¡Los odio a los tres! ¡Son lo peor que pudo haberme pasado! ¡Hirumo!, ¡Tú siempre estas_ _concentrado_ _en tu trabajo y no te ocupas de mí! ¡Nunca te amé! ¡Todo este tiempo solo he sentido lástima por ti! ¡Siempre detrás de mí cuando yo no siento nada por ti! ¡Y esos mocosos que llamas nuestros hijos son solo unos berrinchudos caprichosos! ¡Ya no soporto estar un minuto más con ustedes! ¡Así que me largo! ¡No se les ocurra buscarme pues no quiero volver a ver a ninguno de ustedes!_

 _¡LOS ODIO A LOS TRES!_

 _Akemi."_

Gingka estaba en shock. Después miro otra vez la foto, y se fijó en la alegría de la sonrisa de la mujer que por lo visto se llamaba Akemi.

-¿cómo se puede fingir tal alegría? ¿Cómo una madre podría decir cosas así no solo de su esposo, sino también de sus hijos? ¿Realmente había estado fingiendo todo el tiempo en que estuvo con ellos?-dijo Gingka aún en shock. Fue entonces cuando escucho pasos detrás de el.-Sayuri... -murmuro al entender que ella lo había descubierto husmeando en su habitación.

Se dio la vuelta.

Miro a la persona detrás de él.

Pero quién estaba detrás de él no era Sayuri.

Era Takashi.

-vaya vaya, ¿que tenemos aquí? ¡Pero si es Gingka Nakamura! Y estas en la habitación de Sayuri... qué mal, que mal... ¿nunca te enseñaron que la curiosidad mató al gato?-dijo Takashi con una sonrisa siniestra.

-¿qué haces aquí?

-¿que? ¿Acaso no puedo venir a terminar lo que empecé?-dijo Takashi acercándose a Gingka lentamente.

-no sé de qué me hablas.

-aaahhh cierto, olvide que los Protectores Del Corazón y el Milagro les borraron la memoria a ti, a tu hermano y a sus kemonos.

-¿que...?

-aunque, si te mato ahora causare demasiado alboroto y no quiero eso así que solo te modificare los recuerdos.-dijo Takashi chasqueando los dedos y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Gingka se vio sometido con unas cadenas oscuras.

-¡suéltame loco desquiciado!-exclamó Gingka forcejeando para liberarse.

-no.-dijo Takashi. Entonces, saco del bolsillo interno de su traje, una extraña tinta negra y una pluma. Mojó la pluma en la tinta y empezó a trazar una estrella de David en la frente de Gingka, quien empezó a gemir del dolor puesto que la punta de la pluma era muy afilada e incluso le saco un par de gotas de sangre. Trazo un círculo ornamentado alrededor de la estrella y dibujo una extraña runa en el centro de esta. Entonces, los ojos de Gingka perdieron su brillo, como si su alma hubiera abandonado su cuerpo; Takashi realizó una floritura con su mano y de la cabeza de Gingka surgió un extraño humo púrpura, el cual empezó a arremolinarse y a formar imágenes. Comenzó a rebuscar entre los recuerdos de Gingka hasta que vio el recuerdo de cuando el entró a la habitación de Sayuri, le abrió la ventana a Yushi y leyó la nota de la foto.- veamos... -dijo para sí mismo. Entonces, tocó los recuerdos, cambiándolos. Ahora los recuerdos de Gingka eran:

 _"Gingka no había aceptado las disculpas de Sayuri y se había marchado furioso de la tienda._

 _Gingka y Sayuri habían discutido en el parque como de costumbre y Sayuri le había entregado las invitaciones a Naomi y no a Kakeru._

 _Sayuri le reclamó porque estaba en su fiesta y después de insultarlo se marchó dándole la espalda antes de que el pudiera responder._

 _Gingka la siguió._

 _Sayuri entro a su habitación cerrándole la puerta en la cara._

 _Gingka la abre._

 _Gingka se encuentra con la foto y la nota._

 _Gingka decía "no me sorprende" al leer la nota._

 _Sayuri le gritaba sobre porque estaba en su cuarto y le gritaba que se largara de su casa._

 _Sayuri sale furiosa de la habitación._

 _Gingka se queda parado en el mismo lugar._

 _Gingka no le abrió la ventana a Yushi pues solo lo ignoró._

 _Gingka sale a buscar a Sayuri."_

Antes de que Gingka pudiera salir de su trance, Takashi lo saco fuera de la habitación, como si Gingka hubiera salido tal como en sus recuerdos alterados. Estaba furioso. El símbolo de la estrella en su frente se había borrado. Takashi desapareció en las sombras, con una sonrisa de maligna satisfacción.

-todo está saliendo a la perfección.-dijo en un murmullo.

En el caney del jardín, Sayuri estaba con corazones flotando alrededor de ella, quien abrazaba una hoja con el autógrafo de Valshe, quien ya había dejado de cantar, cediéndole su lugar a nada más y nada menos que Ricardo Arjona, quien cantaba "Apnea". Gingka caminaba furioso hacia el caney, hasta que vio a Sayuri en la primera fila escuchando embelesada a Ricardo.

-¡Hikarine!-bramo Gingka. El grito fue tan alto que los músicos dejaron de cantar y tocar, y todos, pues hasta los adultos estaban allí, voltearon a ver a Gingka.

-¿qué es lo que sucede?-dijo Sayuri confundida.

-¡tú eres lo que me pasa! ¡Eres la persona más insufrible, despreciable, pesada, caprichosa y desgraciada que pudo haber pisado el planeta!-grito Gingka.

-¡oye! ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?! ¡No te he hecho nada para que te pongas así!-grito Sayuri en respuesta.

-¡¿eso crees?!

-¡no lo creo! ¡Lo sé!

-¡eres increíble! ¡Realmente no me sorprende que tu madre te abandonara! ¡No es humanamente posible soportar a alguien como tú!-bramo Gingka tocando la fibra más sensible de Sayuri. El abandono de su madre. Durante unos segundos Sayuri solo lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos y un par de lágrimas salían de sus ojos azules.- ¡eres...!-empezó a decir Gingka, pero lo interrumpió algo que no se esperaba para nada.

Sayuri le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas mientras le gritaba:

-¡CÁLLATE MALDITO IMBÉCIL! ¡TU NO SABES NADA!

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos, en especial Kokoro, Kiseki, Hirumo, Naomi, Yamato, Kakeru y los estudiantes de la academia Raiton Mizuiro. Kiseki, Kokoro y Hirumo estaban en shock, pues jamás habían visto que Sayuri le gritara así a alguien y mucho menos lo abofeteara.

-¡tú no sabes nada!-sollozo Sayuri.-¡no sabes lo que se siente que tu madre los abandone a ti y a tu padre y lo único que te deje es una maldita nota diciéndote que te odia y no quiere volver a verte! ¡Y que junto con ella, desparece tu hermano mayor! ¡Qué después a tu única familia la inculpen de algo que no hizo y lo condenen a 20 años por eso! Sentir que siempre estás sola...- sollozo Sayuri con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.- ¡tú no sabes nada! ¡AAAAAAHHHHH!-lo último fue un grito de dolor cuando sintió que una extraña esfera de energía negra la golpeaba.

Frente a ellos, estaba Takashi, pero se veía totalmente diferente.

Su piel se había vuelto pálida cómo una calavera.

Su rostro se veía demacrado, inhumano.

Ahora tenía cuernos en la cabeza.

Sus cabellos rubios habían desaparecido, dejando en su lugar solo un par de cabellos largos, grasosos y mugrientos que le llegaban hasta los hombros.

Sus manos y uñas se habían alargado hasta formar unas garras alargadas.

Su ropa había desaparecido y ahora estaba envuelto en sombras.

Pero sus ojos eran lo más aterrador.

El Iris de sus ojos se había vuelto completamente negro. Sus pupilas eran rojo sangre y con la forma rasgada de un gato. El centro negro se había vuelto blanco.

Eran unos ojos tan fríos que sentías que te congelaban hasta el alma.

-e-es... Un demonio de las sombras...-musito Naomi sorprendida.

Hirumo había salido corriendo hacía Sayuri, que yacía casi inconsciente en el suelo, bastante herida.

-¡Sayuri!-exclamó Hirumo abrazando a su hija.

Entonces, Kokoro y Kiseki se pusieron frente a Hirumo y Sayuri, adoptando una pose de defensa, solo que ahora se veían diferentes.

El cabello de Kokoro, que antes no llegaba más allá de sus hombros, ahora era larguísimo, hasta sus rodillas, con varias trenzas pequeñas recorriendo su cabello, que estaba atado en el final con un broche ornamentado de oro, también llevaba una extraña especie de diadema de oro con un velo blanco; sus orejas se habían vuelto puntiagudas; llevaba puesto un traje de dos piezas: la superior parecía un top que dejaba su abdomen al aire, de color rojo carmesí con pequeñísimas cadenas de oro con un corazón de rubí en el pecho, con una falda blanca que le llegaba hasta el suelo con adornos dorados en los bordes con cadenas algo más gruesas también de oro, con cortes laterales que le llegaban hasta el arranque de los muslos, estaba descalza con pequeñas cadenitas de oro recorriéndole los pies. Llevaba en sus manos un cetro largo dorado con un corazón de rubí en la punta.

Kiseki en su lugar llevaba puestos pantalones de color blanco, una camisa blanca de manga larga con bordes dorados, una larga capa que parecía hecha de plumas (como la capa de Lord Milori de Tinker Bell) con broches dorados, sus orejas también se habían vuelto puntiagudas, además, como la vestimenta de Kokoro, había varias cadenitas de oro rodeándolo por todo el cuerpo y llevaba varios aros ondulados juntos a modo de corona en la cabeza. Y sostenía en sus manos una lanza con la punta alargada y envuelta en una fina tira de tela blanca semi-transparente.

-A esta niña no la lastimaras.-dijo Kiseki seriamente apuntándole a Takashi con la punta de la lanza.

 _"son los Protectores del Corazón y el Milagro... ¿qué hacen aquí? Se supone que desaparecieron junto a la reina Akemi Mudana..."_ Pensó Kakeru asombrado.

-vaya vaya... ¡Pero si son Kokoro y Kiseki Purotekuta! ¡Los Protectores del Corazón y el Milagro!- Exclamó Takashi haciéndose el asustado.

-¿cómo llegaste a este lugar? Nosotros le colocamos a Sayuri un sello para que ningún tipo de criatura mágica la pudiera encontrar.-dijo Kokoro.

-el sello se rompió ¿recuerdan?-dijo Takashi en tono burlón.

-demonios... -gruño Hirumo. Hirumo cargo a Sayuri al estilo matrimonial y la recostó detrás de la tarima, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de esta.

Gingka se había transformado junto a Kagene y ahora llevaba el mismo traje qué uso cuando peleo contra Takashi el día anterior. Kakeru también se había transformado. Ahora llevaba puesto un abrigo como el de su hermano pero color rojo carmesí, sus orejas ahora eran puntiagudas y sostenía en sus manos una alabarda rojo carmesí. Ichigo en cambio sostenía un kunai con cadena.

-¿creen que me dan miedo?-dijo Takashi.

-¡yo te lo daré! ¡Llama resplandeciente!-grito Gingka lanzando estocadas al aire con su espada, pero al hacerlo le lanzaba llamaradas a Takashi, quién las esquivaba fácilmente, como si de un juego se tratase. Entonces, Takashi se desapareció convirtiéndose en una sombra, desconcertando a todos.

-¿dónde se metió?-dijo Ichigo. Pero ninguno se dio cuenta de que Takashi, o por lo menos su sombra, estaba acercándose a Sayuri, qué estaba detrás de la tarima mientras Kakeru, Ichigo, Gingka, Kokoro, Kiseki, Kagene y Hirumo le hacían frente a Takashi. Se acercó a ella, más específicamente a la sombra de Sayuri, quien observaba todo atónita, y ya estaba a punto de clavarle una de sus garras a Sayuri, cuando repentinamente una pequeña espada dorada le atravesó la mano a la sombra de Takashi, provocando un grito de dolor en este.

-¡no le harás daño a mi nakama mientras yo esté aquí! - grito Yushi apareciendo e interponiéndose entre Takashi, quien había abandonado su forma sombra, y Sayuri. Saco la espada del suelo, ya que por lo visto fue el quien la lanzo, y le apunto a Takashi con ella.- Si quieres llegar a ella tendrás que pasar sobre mi.-le dijo a Takashi.

-¿y tú quién eres mocoso?

-yo soy Yushi "Valiente Guerrero " Yuugi, el príncipe kemono, y el kemono de esta chica a la que querías lastimar ¡he esperado muchos años para conocerla y tu llegas con la intención de quitarle la vida! ¡No te lo perdonare nunca! ¡Lluvia de Luz!-grito Yushi, dando una estocada al aire con su espada, y de repente, de esta empezaron a salir como largas gotas brillantes como el mismo sol con cada estocada. Takashi las esquivaba a duras penas, pero varias gotas se le clavaron en el cuerpo, causándole graves heridas al demonio.

-¡aaahhh! ¡Maldito enano! ¡No impedirás que cumpla mi misión!

-¡no se metan! ¡Esto es entre él y yo!- grito Yushi cuando vio que Kokoro, Kiseki, Gingka, Kagene, Kakeru e Ichigo ya iban a ir a ayudarlo. Se detuvieron en seco al oírlo.

-¡penumbra flameante!-grito Takashi mientras fuego oscuro rodeaba a Yushi y él le lanzaba esferas de fuego oscuro a Yushi, quien las desviaba usando su espada.

-¿conque estas tenemos eh? ¡Pues que así sea! ¡Haré que te arrepientas de haber intentado matar a mi nakama! ¡Hikari kunai!-grito Yushi mientras hacía aparecer un kunai que parecía hecho de pura luz, y se lo lanzaba a Takashi, quien debido a lo malherido que estaba, no logró esquivarlo a tiempo, así que el kunai se le clavo directo en el pecho, arrancándole un grito de dolor a Takashi, quien volvió a adoptar su forma sombra, "desapareciendo".- ¡muéstrate cobarde!-grito Yushi mirando a todas partes buscando la sombra que era Takashi. Lo qué no vio, fue que Takashi estaba oculto de la sombra de Yushi, mientras lenta y silenciosamente volvía a su forma normal, listo para clavarle un sai en la espalda a Yushi. Sayuri noto eso, así que salto el fuego y se interpuso entre Takashi y Yushi.

Pero no se esperaba que al hacerlo, un campo de hielo los rodeara a ella y a Yushi, evitando que el sai de Takashi le diera a ella o al kemono.

-¿qué...?-musito Sayuri sorprendida.

-es oficial. El sello de contención mágica de Akemi se rompió.- dijo Hirumo al ver lo que aparentemente había hecho Sayuri.

-¿yo hice esto?-dijo Sayuri.

-¡al fin usas tu magia!-grito Yushi feliz, olvidando por un momento todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¿de qué hablas? ¿Y tú quién eres?-dijo Sayuri mirando a Yushi confundida. Yushi voló hasta quedar a la altura del rostro de Sayuri y dijo:

-me llamo Yushi Yuugi, soy tu kemono. Es un placer conocerte al fin después de quince años de larga espera.-dijo sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

-¿kemo que?-dijo Sayuri aún más confundida.

-te explico luego mi querida nakama.

-estoy confundida...

 _"esta vez no podremos borrarle la memoria a Sayuri, ambos sellos se rompieron... Ya no podemos seguir ocultándole la verdad..."_ Pensó Hirumo.

-déjame encargarme yo de este tipo bien feo, y después te explico quién soy y porque estoy aquí.-dijo Yushi. Entonces, el campo de hielo que había hecho Sayuri, se rompió en pedazos pues Takashi había logrado romperlo, primero lo debilitó con fuego, y después lo golpeo con sus sais. Yushi empuño su espada dorada de nuevo y miro a Takashi como diciendo "a ver que tienes caballito".-A bailar.- dijo y le lanzó una estocada a Takashi, cortándole una de sus garras, qué se convirtió en cenizas al separarse de su cuerpo.

-¡AAAHHH!-grito el demonio.

-¡lluvia de luz!-grito Yushi volviendo a lanzar el mismo ataque de hace rato. Las gotas al hacer contacto con el malherido demonio, le abrían grandes heridas de las que salía sangre negra. Takashi cayó en el suelo, moribundo. Yushi se paró frente a él y dijo:

-¿quién te envió?

-J-Joō... Ak-Akun... Akuno... Joō Akuno...-murmuró Takashi sin fuerzas. Yushi al oírlo, en un arranque de ira, le rebano el cuello al demonio, acabando con su existencia. El cuerpo de Takashi se volvió simples cenizas, qué se esparcieron en el viento nocturno. Yushi entonces, devolvió su espada a la vaina que estaba en su cadera y de inmediato empezó a abrazar a Sayuri con una sonrisa llena de alegría.

-¡Nakama!-grito feliz.

 _*rompiendo la cuarta pared vuelve a aparecer la chibis morena, ahora con cara de póker*_ Este enano es más bipolar que yo... ¡BOMBA DE HUMO! _*grito la chibis desapareciendo en una nube de humo azul*_

Sayuri solo miraba extrañada al kemono que la abrazaba como si no quisiera separase nunca de ella.

-oye... Aun no sé quién eres...-dijo ella.

-¡ellos te pueden explicar!-exclamó Yushi señalando a Kokoro, Kiseki, Hirumo y por alguna razón, también señalaba a Naomi, quien le lanzó el polvo morado al rostro de todos los invitados de la fiesta, los cuales cayeron desmayados. Kokoro se acercó a Yushi con una venita de enojo en la frente y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Yushi.

-¡pequeño baka!

-¡oye!-dijo Yushi, quien tenía un chichón en la cabeza estilo anime.- ¡tú dijiste que hoy le dirían!-protestó Yushi enojado.

-p-pues...

-¡pero nada! ¡Ya es momento de decirle a Sayuri-chan la verdad!

-¿decirme que?-pregunto Sayuri arqueando una ceja. Hirumo suspiro y dijo:

-creo que es mejor que hablemos adentro.

-¿y ustedes por que andan con cosplay de SAO?-pregunto Sayuri con varios signos de interrogación flotando alrededor de su cabeza mientras miraba a Gingka y Kakeru.

-eso me recuerda...-dijo Naomi mirando enojada a su hijo menor.- ¡¿qué demonios te sucedió hace rato Gingka Nakamura?!-exclamó enojada.- ¡¿por qué le dijiste todo eso a Yuri-chan?!

-¡ella empezó!-se defendió Gingka.

-¡¿y tú de que demonios hablas ahora?!-exclamó Sayuri.

-¡¿tu de que crees?!

-¡yo que se de que hablas! ¡Yo no puedo leer tu mente baka!

-tu no, pero yo si.-dijo Kakeru mientras examinaba detenidamente la frente de un muy confundido Gingka. Fue entonces cuando noto unas líneas finas como un cabello humano casi imperceptibles, pero notaba lo bastante como para saber qué era. Un estrella de David con una runa en el centro rodeada de un circulo.-le modificaron sus recuerdos.

-¿que?-dijo Sayuri confundida.

-eso explicaría todo entonces.-dijo Yamato llevándose una mano al mentón. Entonces acerco su mano a la frente de Gingka e hizo una floritura en el aire, y de la cabeza de Gingka salio un extraño humo purpura, el cual empezó a arremolinarse y a formar imágenes, pero a diferencia de cuando lo hizo Takashi, esta vez los recuerdos se veían cubiertos de algo que parecía niebla, al menos en los recuerdos que Takashi había modificado. Yamato toco las imágenes de los recuerdos de Gingka y estos cambiaron a como eran originalmente, es decir, antes de que Takashi los cambiara. Gingka parpadeó varias veces al ver embaucador mente que sus recuerdos habían cambiado de nuevo. De repente, se sintió muy avergonzado de lo que le había dicho a Sayuri hace rato.

-H-Hikarine-san... Yo lo siento... no era mi intención decirte todo eso... y-yo no sabía que ese desquiciado había hecho con mi mente... ¡el punto es! Qué lo lamento... de verdad...-dijo Gingka a toda prisa.

-aaahhh... Tranquilo, no fue tu culpa.- dijo Sayuri.-pero, ¿me explican quién es este muñeco con alas?

-¡¿muñeco?!-grito Yushi enojado y las orejas de su cabello se agitaron varias veces. Sayuri soltó una risita al ver como se movían esas orejitas.

-pareces un gato.

-¡¿gato?!

-sip... Neko-chan.-dijo Sayuri en tono bromista.

-¡mi nombre es Yushi! ¡No neko!-dijo Yushi mientras las orejas de su cabello se agitaban sin parar. Sayuri solo soltó otra risita al verlo.

-Neko-chan...

-¡Yushi!

-Neko-chan.

-¡Yushi!

-Neko-chan.

-¡Yushi!

-¡Neko-chan!

-¡Y-U-S-H-I!

-¡Neko-chan!

-¡Yushi!

-¡Yushi!

-¡Neko-chan!

-¡Yushi!

-¡es Neko-chan y punto!-grito Yushi.

-okito.-dijo Sayuri con una sonrisa gatuna. A todos les salió una mega gota estilo anime en la frente al ver esa escena tan extraña.- ¿ahora si me explican quién es este muñeco con alas?

-mejor entremos.-dijo Kokoro.

Todos entraron a la mansión, y Hirumo los guio hasta su estudio privado. Todos tomaron asiento en algunos sillones que había alli. Ya alli, Hirumo suspiro y dijo:

-Sayuri, hay varias cosas que no te hemos dicho... y una de ellas, es que no naciste aquí.

-¿en Japón?-pregunto Sayuri confundida.

-no aquí en Japón, sino, en otro mundo, uno muy diferente. El mundo de Surigarasu.

-¿el mundo de Suri qué?

-¡un momento! ¡¿Ella es surigariana?!-exclamó Gingka con cara de ¡¿WTF?! Mientras señalaba a Sayuri.

-si.- respondió Naomi.

-¡¿lo sabias?!-exclamó Kakeru.

-no solo eso, yo soy amiga de sus padres.

-¡pero si apenas hoy conociste a su padre!

-no Gingka, nosotros nos hemos conocido durante muchos años. Y bueno...

-...tuvimos que mentir para proteger a Sayuri... -dijo Kiseki.

-¿protegerme de que?

-Joō Akuno.-dijeron Kiseki, Yamato, Kokoro, Hirumo y Naomi al unísono.

-¿ella quien es?-pregunto Sayuri.

-hace muchos años, en Surigarasu reinaba Akemi Mudana, tu madre Sayuri.

-¿mi mama?

-¡¿su madre?!

-si. Hace años, ella desapareció. Trece años en este mundo, pero en Surigarasu fueron 2000 años.

-pero eso es imposible. Para eso ella estaría... -empezó a decir Sayuri, pero no conseguía pronunciar la palabra "muerta".

-ella es una elfa, es decir, es inmortal. Como Naomi,-dice Hirumo señalando a Naomi.- Kiseki, Kokoro, Yamato, Gingka, Kakeru... y tú.

-...

-pero, no eres elfa del todo, tan solo en parte.

-¿por qué?

-yo soy mitad elfo, mientras que tu madre es elfa por completo. Pero yo no, solo una parte de mi es elfica. Igual que tú, pero tú eres mucho más elfica que yo.

-nosotros también somos de Surigarasu. Somos la guardia real de tu madre, a mí me conocen como la Protectora del Corazón y a Kiseki-chan como el Protector del Milagro.

-¿por qué?

-eso es historia para otro día. Lo que importa es, tu madre desapareció, ni siquiera Kiseki-chan y yo sabemos dónde está, nadie lo sabe. Hace dos mil años surigarianos, justo después de la desaparición de tu madre, llego está tal Joō Akuno y se hizo con el trono. Ella es... bueno, es...

-la Reina del Mal.-termino Kiseki.

-exacto.

-¿y por qué quieren protegerme de ella?

-porque ella te busca.

-¿para que?

-...no estamos muy seguros. Hace muchos años que no hemos puesto un pie en Surigarasu.-dijo Kokoro.- Solo sabemos que te busca, y eso no es bueno.

-¿y el muñeco con alas quien es?

-bueno, eres elfa, ya te dijimos. Yushi es un "sukoshi kemono". Un sukoshi kemono es... ¿como te explico?-dijo Hirumo.

-un sukoshi kemono es como el acompañante de una persona, están juntos siempre a menos que la persona, a la que se le llama "nakama", muera o que está renuncie de manera permanente al vínculo con su kemono. Los kemonos son criaturas con un gran poder mágico, pero su poder depende del de su nakama pues un kemono no puede ser más poderoso que su nakama. Los kemonos solo se vinculan a una persona con un corazón igual al suyo. Él es mi kemono, Akise.-dice Naomi señalando a Akise, que estaba sentado en su hombro.- Su corazón es idéntico al mío, por lo tanto estamos vinculados.

-¡y yo soy tu kemono!-dice Yushi feliz mientras abrazaba a Sayuri.

-los kemonos se unen a su nakama cuando este nace. Y nunca se separan de su lado.

-¿y por qué no conocí antes a Yushi-kun?

-verás, antes de desaparecer, tu madre te puso un sello de contención mágica, el cual evitaba que usaras tu magia.-dijo Hirumo.- Pero el sello no es permanente y solo dura doce años.

-poco después, Kiseki y yo te pusimos otro sello para que ninguna criatura mágica pudiera encontrarte, eso incluye a Yushi.-dijo Kokoro.- Fue para protegerte Yuri-chan, pues decidimos decirte cuando estuvieras lista para saber la verdad.

-...

-Sayuri, te lo decimos ahora porque ya es momento de que supieras todo lo que te hemos estado ocultando. Pero entiende que fue por tu propio bien.

-oigan, hay algo que siguen ocultándole.-dijo Yushi con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿qué cosa?

-...Sayuri...

-¿sí?-dice Sayuri arqueando una ceja.

-verás, hay ciertas cosas que es mejor que no sepas aun, pero, por ahora necesitas saber que existe un artefacto mágico muy poderoso llamado el Corazón de Cristal. Joō Akuno no es ninguna tonta y mucho menos una debilucha. Es una de las magas más poderosas de Surigarasu.

-¿maga?

-en Surigarasu hay magos, casi todos son elfos. Tu madre era la más poderosa de su tiempo.-dijo Yamato.

-¿...ah ok...?

-y tú al ser elfa también eres maga, por eso creaste ese escudo de hielo.-dijo Kiseki.

-...me está costando asimilar todo esto...

-bueno, nos estamos desviando del tema. Joo quiere el Corazón de Cristal, pero este desapareció junto a tu madre, y Joo lo quiere para ser invencible. Y como tú eres hija de Akemi, piensa que tú lo tienes o sabes donde esta.-dijo Yushi.

-...

-Sayuri, tu madre antes de irse te dejo una nota, pero no es la que tú tienes. Es esta.-dijo Hirumo mientras sacaba de detrás de un cuadro una carta, la cual decía:

 _"Para Sayuri, mi pequeña niña:_

 _Sayuri, no te rogaré que me perdones porque lo que te dicho y hecho es imperdonable, pero si te rogaré que entiendas que fue para protegerte. Los dejo porque no quiero que salgan heridos, y mucho menos que pierdan la vida, los amo demasiado para eso._

 _Hay cosas que no sabes, pero con el tiempo las entenderás._

 _Lo primero que debes saber, es que eres una elfa surigariana, como yo. Eso te lo explicara tu padre llegado el momento._

 _Lo segundo es, que hay personas malas Sayuri, muy malas, dispuestas a todo con tal de encontrarte y destruirte. No te pediré que no tengas miedo, solo un completo idiota no tendría miedo, pero si te pediré que seas valiente, porque ser valiente no significa no tener miedo, es cumplir con tu deber aunque tengas miedo. Como supongo que tu padre ya te habrá dicho, yo fui la guardiana del Corazón de Cristal alguna vez, pero por seguridad lo escondí en un lugar que solo yo conozco, e incluso me auto borrare los recuerdos sobre su ubicación antes de irme. No te diré dónde está por si acaso esta carta cae en malas manos, pero si te diré que estas más cerca del Corazón de Cristal de lo que sabes. Joō Akuno lo quiere, pero para destruirlo porque si lo hace, nada ni nadie podrá detenerla a ella y a su reinado del mal jamás. Sé que lo que te encargo es muy grande, pero debes buscar el Corazón de Cristal y destruir a Joo Akuno sin importar que. Pero tampoco es tan fácil, pues hay cosas que debes aprender primero, como hechizos, transformaciones, y también como manejar el inmenso poder del Corazón, y como usarlo para destruir a Joo Akuno. Primero, debes conocer Surigarasu y adquirir poder y entrenarte, y para ello, te encargo una misión:_

 _Buscar el Espejo de Wingelied._

 _Es un espejo mágico que muestra el pasado, presente y el futuro, además de responder las preguntas de las personas. Pero, el espejo se dividió en cinco fragmentos hace muchos años. Tu primera misión, será buscar el Espejo de Wingelied en Surigarasu, para ello: te dejo estas cinco pistas sobre la ubicación de los fragmentos, pues los cinco están esparcidos por Surigarasu:_

 _"Donde el tiempo no tiene lugar, donde sobre tus pasos no puedes volver, donde las paredes cambien de lugar, donde brille el reflejo del presente tu búsqueda empezará."_

 _"Ve a la izquierda e iras a la derecha, mira hacia arriba y verás bajo tus pies, ve hacia atrás e iras adelante. Donde el camino alzado empiece, estará el final donde el pasado se encuentre."_

 _"Busca tu reflejo, en la cueva donde siempre tu imagen ves, camina hacía la luz, la luz iluminara tu mente y te permitirá ver el futuro."_

 _"En las seis puntas de una estrella, donde la mujer y el hombre se juntan, dónde la igualdad se ve, en el centro del astro la verdad es visible."_

 _"Donde tu corazón vive ilusiones, donde tus sueños se vuelven realidad, donde tu fuerza de voluntad es puesta a prueba, la última canción de cuna puedes oír sonar."_

 _Eres inteligente, sé que podrás encontrar los fragmentos del espejo, encontrar el Corazón de Cristal y destruir a Joō Akuno, pero no podrás hacerlo sola. Busca amigos. Los amigos te ayudaran a cumplir tu misión. Cuando tengas el espejo, sabrás que debes preguntarle._

 _Sobre Miyuki, no podré evitar que el me siga, pero creo que es mejor que él me siga, porque es más fácil protegerlos si están separados. No te diré dónde está, por mucho que nos duela a ambas, pero si esta carta cae en malas manos, el correrá un grave peligro, pero si te diré, que con el espejo lo encontraras, está más cerca de ti de lo que crees._

 _Te dejo un regalo. Para que te protejas. No es un juguete. Y es mejor que aprendas bien a manejarla._

 _Te dejo mi katana, Colmillo._

 _Lamento mucho el no poder estar allí contigo para verte crecer, para enseñarte, y decirte esto yo misma, pero es por tu bien._

 _Te amo con toda mi alma. Nunca lo olvides._

 _Hasta pronto Sayuri._

 _Akemi."_

Para cuando había terminado de leer la carta, Sayuri tenía algunas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Toda su vida había creído que su madre la odiaba, y a pesar de todo la perdonaba e incluso extrañaba, y saber que todo fue una mentira, le quitaba un gran peso de encima.

-mamá...-musito Sayuri.

-Sayuri, realmente no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres...-empezó a decir Hirumo.

-¿dónde está la espada de mi madre?-pregunto Sayuri seriamente.

-¿que?

-tengo una misión que cumplir, me la ha dejado mi madre. No pienso simplemente hacer a un lado esto, comprendo lo importante que es y por lo tanto tengo que hacerlo. Quiero hacerlo.

-eres como tu madre.-dijo Kokoro abrazando a Sayuri.

-Sayuri, te hará falta un guía para ir a Surigarasu.-dijo Naomi sonriendo.- Por ello, Gingka te acompañara.

-¡¿que?!-gritaron Gingka y Sayuri al unísono.

-y yo iré con ustedes.-dijo Kakeru sonriendo.- Alguien tiene que evitar que ustedes se maten entre sí.

-pero...

-está decidido.-dijo Hirumo interrumpiendo a Sayuri y Gingka.-los tres irán juntos.

-...

-¿cuando empezamos?-suspiro Sayuri derrotada.

-si lo desean, pueden irse mañana a primera hora.

-de acuerdo.-dijo Sayuri con una mirada de determinación.- Cumpliré la misión de mi madre y destruiré a Joō Akuno. Encontrare a mi madre y a Miyuki, y seremos una familia otra vez. Es una promesa.


End file.
